


Yuri Plisetsky and the Triwizard Tournament

by ComputerGecko, fairychemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Hogwarts on Ice, Illustrations, M/M, Magic, Otabek is 17, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Triwizard Tournament, Yuri is 16, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychemist/pseuds/fairychemist
Summary: After two long decades, Hogwarts is once again hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Determined to make a name for himself and salvage Durmstrang’s reputation, Yuri Plisetsky travels across Europe to rise to the challenge. What he isn’t expecting, however, is the charming Ravenclaw boy that he meets along the way.Yuri!!! on Ice crossover with Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations to be added as I figure this out.  
> Find us on Tumblr! Writing by both, Illustrations by ComputerGecko
> 
> https://fairychemist.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://computergecko.tumblr.com/

“Hey, you have any idea why we’re here?” Mila asks Georgi as she slides into the seat across from him, setting her bag on the table between them. Georgi is currently sniffling over his phone, looking at one of his old picture albums, likely of himself and Anya. Anya herself sits on the opposite side of the room, pointedly not looking in their direction. Yuri, who is sitting at the other end of the table and definitely not eavesdropping, has been wondering the same thing as Mila. 

“Huh?” Georgi breaks out of his thoughts and looks at the red head in front of him. “Oh, hey Mila. What’s up?”

“Geez, pay attention, will ya? Any idea why we’re here?” She gestures to the mostly empty classroom where a few other students are milling about, looking just as confused.

Georgi shrugs. “I was just told to wait here by Yakov.”

Mila turns to Yuri, who looks away and does a terrible job of pretending he isn’t listening. Mila sees through his bullshit easily. “You heard anything?”

Yuri shrugs and looks around the room again. He recognizes most of the faces. The whole Quidditch team is here, minus Viktor and Anthony, their keeper. They are also missing a beater, but that is because the other was a 7th year and no longer at Durmstrang. They would be finding a new one at tryouts later. 

“Maybe it’s a Quidditch thing?” Yuri suggests.

“Hmm,” Mila taps a finger to her chin, “That’s what I thought, but then what is Abraham doing here?”

“Maybe he's planning to join?” Yuri grouses, not wanting to talk anymore. He wants to be in the main hall eating dinner and catching up with his friends. He wants to know where Viktor had wandered off. The older boy had ridden with him on the boat to the castle, but, in typical Viktor fashion, had been spirited away into the crowd of students and Yuri had lost him.

Before Mila can say anything to annoy him further, the door to the classroom bangs open, and the man in question comes waltzing in, tossing his silver hair back only for it to quickly fall back over his face.

“Good news everyone!” Viktor chimes from the doorway, then he stumbles forward as Yakov pushes his way around him. 

“Sit down Vitya.” The gruff old flying instructor makes his way to the front of the room while Viktor just smiles and bounds over to Yuri. Yuri barely has a chance to brace himself before the star seeker is throwing his weight onto him, arms flinging around his neck. 

“Yuri! There you are! Where did you run off to?” The older student pulls back, smiling a heart shaped smile, and ruffles his hair.

Yuri scowls and smacks Viktor’s hands away. “Don’t touch my hair, old man,” he complains.

Viktor just laughs and slides onto the bench next to him. 

From the front of the room Yakov clears his throat loudly. The idle chit chat stops and everyone turns to give their attention to him. “Alright students, listen up. I’ve got a big announcement to make. This year our school will be-”

The doors to the room burst open again and Yakov falls silent, face reddening. A tall woman with sharp cheekbones, a tightly wound bun, and a no-nonsense expression walks swiftly and gracefully from the doorway to the front of the room. She begins to address the group, making no acknowledgement of the coach standing mere meters away from her. 

“Alright students, listen up. I’ve got an announcement to make. This year our school will have the great honor of participating in the Triwizard Tournament.” 

The room falls even more silent than before. The students stare at Professor Baranovskaya with bated breath and raised eyebrows, willing her to continue. Well - mostly. Viktor, forever ignorant to social cues, lets out a small “yay!” and claps his hands together excitedly. Yuri rolls his eyes at him and then turns back to the front of the classroom, while Yakov takes this opportunity to find his voice again and interject. He speaks quickly, clearly eager to regain control over the situation his ex-wife just undermined from him. 

“Yes, yes, it’s all very exciting, Vitya. As I was saying before, the reason I’ve brought you all here is to inform you that you’ve been nominated and approved by the Durmstrang board of professors to travel to the host academy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and enter yourselves for the chance to compete. This, of course, includes completing the school year at Hogwarts regardless of whether or not you are chosen as the Durmstrang competitor. You have a week to make a decision, and should you choose to go, you will be leaving on the boat with me -” 

“Us,” says Professor Baranovskaya definitively, without bothering to look in Yakov’s direction.

“U-us?!” Yakov repeats back in a stutter, face now reaching a maroon color. 

“Yes, us. Try to keep up, Yakov,” Lilia bites. “You couldn’t possibly have thought Durmstrang would send these students without a proper teaching professor to help handle their education throughout the year.”

As Yakov sputters angrily in the background, Professor Baranovskaya takes the opportunity to dismiss the students, asking them to get back to her with their decisions by next Monday. The students collect their things and begin to trickle out, the volume quickly rising as they discuss the opportunity presented to them. Yuri scoffs at his peers, turning against the crowd exiting the room. He ignores Viktor’s “where are you going, Yuri?” and heads straight to Baranovskaya. He doesn’t need a week to make his decision. 

“I’m in,” he says to her, then spins around and takes his leave without another word. He misses the small smile that crosses her face before it quickly returns to its usual scowl. 

 

Outside the classroom the chosen students drift into small groups and go their own ways. Viktor, Yuri, Mila and Georgi all head back to the hall together, though Georgi doesn't contribute much in the way of conversation. 

“This is exciting guys! A whole year at Hogwarts!” Mila clasps her hands together, smiling over at them. She’s practically vibrating with excitement. “That school is so famous, what with the wizarding war with You-Know-Who and Harry Potter.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “He's fucking dead, you can say his name.”

“Did you know he was able to use his name to track people?” Viktor chimes in, a fountain of useless knowledge. Mila gestures to him as if saying ‘see?’.

“That was only when he was alive.” Yuri points out. 

“We all thought he was dead before too,” she returns. Yuri scowls. The last time had been dubious, the only witness had been a baby. This time there had been actual evidence.

“Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort,” Yuri chants, glaring at his friend, “Oh, look, I’m fine, nothing bad happened,” he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“That’s not how it works Yuri!” she huffs, rolling her eyes at him. Viktor watches the two of them, clearly amused. 

“It’s not going to work because he's dead! This conversation is stupid! Besides, we aren’t going to Hogwarts just to sightsee, we are going to beat them all in the Triwizard tournament.”

Mila lets the argument go. Instead of fighting back, she laughs, her voice flippant as she says, “We all know Viktor will be the Durmstrang Champion.”

Yuri starts to see a little red. “Giving up already?” He snaps, harsher than intended. Viktor and Mila both look at him with odd expressions. “I’m going to be the one to win the Triwizard tournament, you’ll see.”

Victor beams at him, “You’d be the first from Durmstrang to win it.”

“If he gets chosen,” Mila sing songs. Yuri decides he’s done with this stupid conversation and speeds up his steps to get ahead of them. He hears Mila’s tinkling laugh behind him, mocking, and he flips her off. She just laughs again. 

 

“Anya dropped out,” Viktor mentions as he flops down onto the bench next to Yuri backwards, leaning onto the table and propping himself up on his elbows.

Yuri groans, dropping his head onto the wood in front of him. “I think the whole school has heard by now due to Georgi’s wailing. That guy needs to fucking grow a pair.” Georgi had found out that Anya wasn’t interested in entering the Triwizard tournament, and had thrown a fit about it. There had been a loud confrontation in the hall of histories that ended with Anya shouting that they would never get back together then stomping away from a crying Georgi. Yuri hadn’t been there but the whole school was talking about it. It had been amusing at first - one version of the story involved Anya cursing Georgi to have no mouth, and Yuri could only wish that was true - but an hour later he never wanted to hear either name ever again.

“I heard that Mila agreed to go, since she’s convinced she won’t be chosen. She’s acting like it’s a vacation, but it’s still school. She’ll still need to take her N.E.W.T.s,” Yuri remarked.

“It’ll be funny if she does get chosen, won’t it?”

“Like hell, I’m going to be the champion, and I’m going to win this for Durmstrang.” Yuri sat up in his seat, turning to Viktor with eyes blazing in determination. He knows he has to win this, for the sake of remedying Durmstrang’s post-war reputation. Admittedly, he wants to win for selfish reasons as well: to finally get out of Viktor’s shadow, to finally make his own path. He doesn’t want to be Viktor’s talented understudy, he wants to be Yuri Plisetsky, Champion of Durmstrang, the White Leopard of Russia. His friend just smiles at him, unaware of his inner thoughts. 

“You’ll be famous when you do, Yura.”

“What is with you? You keep saying strange things like that.”

Viktor pouts, “I’m not allowed to cheer on my friend?”

“I’m your competition.” 

“So we can’t be friends still?”

“I didn't say that! I just meant don’t think I’m going to go easy on you.”

Viktor gives him a questioning look, “It doesn't work that way, Yura. You don't compete with me to get chosen. It’s some magical cup that chooses based on worthiness or something.”

“Oh. Then I’ll definitely outshine you!”

Viktor snorts, “I’m sure you will.”

Yuri scoffs and crosses his arms, staring down at the table. Viktor’s attitude about the competition is pissing him off. This wasn’t the Viktor he knew, the star seeker who rose to any challenge, who won every game. Something must be going on. 

“Viktor, hey-” he starts in, but Viktor cuts him off. 

“What do you think will happen with Quidditch when we go? We only have two teams and most of our team is going so the other one won't have anyone to play. Will they make a new team?”

Yuri blinks, thrown by the change in topic. “Uh, probably? Ninety percent of the team is 7th years, so they would have to next year anyway.”

Viktor nods, “That would make sense.” They lapse into a silence now. Yuri watches Viktor from the corner of his eye. 

“Have you packed for the trip yet?” He hasn’t noticed Viktor packing, even though they share a room. Mainly the older boy just spends his nights cuddling in his bunk with Makkachin, reading a book or taking pictures with the poodle. 

“I’ll be doing it tonight, we don’t leave until the morning anyway.”

“You’re going to end up forgetting something, packing last minute.”

Viktor shrugs, “I’ll just buy a new whatever I forget then.”

Yuri doesn’t have anything to say to this so he turns back to the paper in front of him, where he was supposed to be writing a short essay on the theory of the Confundus Charm. He isn’t making much progress - there were more cat doodles in the margins than actual words. Theory of charms was a lot less interesting than the practice of it. He writes a few sentences down then rolls the parchment up, sticking it into his bag. 

“I’ll see you later.” Viktor doesn’t look up from the book he’s engrossed in, but waves him off. Yuri doesn’t bother waving and just heads out towards the courtyard. He wanders around outside, thinking about the upcoming competition.

Today is the day they have to give Lilia or Yakov their answers and tomorrow they are leaving for Hogwarts. Mari and Georgi had both decided to go, only Anya had refused the offer so far. Honestly Yuri was relieved, having them both along for the trip would have been a nightmare. Maybe Georgi can get over her and find a Hogwarts girl. 

...Or not, Yuri thinks. They would inevitably break up and the trip back to school would be unbearable. Stuck in close quarters with a heart broken Georgi? No thanks. He’d rather be eaten by a dragon in the tournament.

Georgi should just give up and become a monk, take a vow of celibacy. It would be best for everyone.

Starting to feel anxious, Yuri heads back to his room early. After his conversation with Viktor he wants to go through his trunk to make sure he has everything. He checks and rechecks his list, until he's sure everything is ready. He crawls into bed, resigning himself to a restless night of sleep.

Except, he can’t sleep. At all. Thoughts of the tournament and what it would entail fill his head. He is nervous - nervous about being chosen for champion, nervous about the competition itself, and (although he would never admit it aloud) nervous about moving to a foreign country for a year with only a handful of people he knows. Giving up on sleep for the moment, he sits up and relights the candle on his bedside table with his wand. He rummages through his drawer, eventually pulling out a quill, ink, and parchment. Ever since he was a first year he would write to his grandfather when he was scared, angry, or upset. Regardless of his somewhat close friendships with other Durmstrang students, Nikolai was still the only person to ever experience the unfiltered version of Yuri Plisetsky. Hands slightly shaking, he dips his quill into the ink bottle and begins his letter.

Hi Grandpa!

How are you? I made it to school alright, but it’s hardly been a week and I already miss you and Potya (and your piroshkies).... You’re never going to believe this, but the Triwizard Tournament is happening again at Hogwarts! AND Durmstrang chose me (and some other members of the Quidditch team) to go along and enter to compete! I’m realizing now I probably should’ve written to you about this before since we’re leaving in the morning, but I’ve been really distracted with packing and planning for the competitions. When I get chosen, you’ll come to the events, da?! I’m going to wipe the floor with the other Champions, obviously. And this way we can see each other again before Christmas! I’m so excited, Grandpa. See you soon.

I love you,  
Yuratchka 

Yuri attaches a picture of Mila, Viktor, Georgi and himself to the letter, something he always does to show his grandfather how the other students have grown. He then rolls up the parchment and strides over to Viktor’s owl, Lutz. He ties the letter to the bird’s leg, gives him several pats, and says, “Take this to Nikolai.”

With that, the owl soars out the window, and Yuri is left watching the speck in the sky shrink away. Even though he didn’t actually speak to his grandfather, he feels better after writing his letter. Nikolai always has that effect on him, no matter the distance. Suddenly much more drowsy, Yuri drops into bed for a second time, finally drifting off to sleep. 

 

When he wakes up the next morning he doesn't feel rested, maybe even more tired than before. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up in his bunk. Looking around blearily, he waits for his vision to focus. The room around him is quiet; he can’t even hear Viktor’s soft snoring. A glance at his bed confirms that Viktor isn’t in the room. 

He hadn’t been here last night either, at least not when Yuri went to bed. However, most of his things seem to be missing so he had at least come by to pack up his stuff. Yuri pulls out his phone to check the time, which was about the only thing it was good for right now, besides taking pictures. The school blocked any sort of cellular data. No internet, no texting, no calls. He would have to rely solely on owl to communicate with his grandfather. 

He pushes those depressing thoughts from his head and pulls himself out of bed. It’s nearly time to depart, and he wants to grab something to eat before he meets the others at the dock. 

Yuri puts on a clean uniform and packs up his pajamas before grabbing his luggage and wheeling it out of the dorm. He quickly grows tired of pulling the trunk after himself, especially when he gets to the stairs. He opts to instead take care of it with ‘Wingardium Leviosa’, and moves quickly down to the main floor.

He enters the dining hall and notices that he isn’t the only one who thought to grab food before the journey. He waves to Georgi, who waves back, before getting in line at the counter to get breakfast. The kitchen elf manning the counter scowls at him, and Yuri returns the look. The elf’s expression sours more, if possible. He quickly grabs his tray and retreats to sit with Georgi. 

“Good morning, Yuri,” Georgi says, hardly looking up from his notebook. 

“What’s that?” Yuri asks, pointing down at the pages covered with intricate, moving doodles and words, and blatantly ignores the other student’s greeting. 

“Oh, it’s just my training routine I put together to get in better shape for the competition.” Yuri gapes at him, looking between his sculpted arms and the workout that would take at least two hours. 

“You’re insane,” he snaps at the dark haired boy, feeling slightly annoyed at how over-the-top Georgi could be, and a bit nervous that he hadn’t thought to begin training by now. Grumbling, he quickly scarfs down his food, and he and Georgi then make their way to the docks with their luggage floating along behind them. By the time they arrive, Abraham, Mila, Viktor, and Mari are already standing in a small group, luggage piled up to their right. Makkachin, Viktor’s poodle, sits at Viktor’s heel watching the group of students talk.

Yuri walks over to stand next to Viktor, nudging the older student to get his attention. Viktor turns to him with a heart shaped smile and too much enthusiasm for someone who probably got less sleep than Yuri himself. 

“Good Morning Yura!”

“Where have you been?” 

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“I didn’t see you last night.”

“Oh, I took Makkachin on a walk late last night. For some reason I woke up early and we went on another walk along the lake this morning.” At the sound of his name and the word ‘walk’, Makkachin perks up at Viktor’s side, standing up and wagging his tail fiercely. Viktor turns to coo at him.

Yuri narrows his eyes at his friend, feeling like that wasn’t the whole truth, but it was neither the time nor place to push for more. 

The rest of the Quidditch team (except for Anya) filters out until they were only missing Anthony. A few minutes pass and then Lilia and Yakov are walking down to the dock, a good few feet of space between them, neither of them looking at the other. Yakov is clearly attempting to stay one step ahead of Baranovskaya (literally), and he is slightly red in the face by the time he reaches them.

“Alright, is everyone ready?” he asks, breathing heavily and looking around at the group of students. “Vitya, did you remember your -”

“Come, everyone. It’s time to go,” Professor Baranovskaya says, never acknowledging Yakov or the fact that she interrupted him mid-sentence. As if her words were a command, the black, still waters of the lake begin to ripple and a groan sounds from deep within. The top of a mast peeks out from the surface, and within seconds one of the school ships stands in the space that was filled with only air a moment ago. The students gather their luggage and ascend the gangplank. The last person is hardly inside before the doors shut and the boat retreats back under the water, marking the beginning of their journey to Hogwarts.

 

The ride to Hogwarts itself is rather dull. The ship is impressive, and Viktor drags Yuri around to take selfies, but after several hours there isn’t much left unexplored. Eventually they stop wandering aimlessly to sit in one of the rooms. A few others join them and someone brings out a deck of enchanted cards and they begin to play a game of Wizard Snap. This entertains them for a solid hour before a stray spark of a magic firework sets fire to a curtain.

Viktor quickly puts the fire out with an Aqua Eructo charm, but not without notice from Yakov, who happens to come at that moment to check on them. Needless to say, their cards are confiscated. 

“Good thinking, Vitya,” Yakov throws an arm around his star pupil, pulling him in for an awkward sideways hug. “You are going to bring pride to Durmstrang when you win this tournament.” His eyes shine with pride and Yuri’s face flushes with anger. As he turns to look accusingly at Viktor, however, Yuri notices that the older student looks uncomfortable, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Yakov doesn't seem to catch this.

“How long until we dock?” Viktor asks, clearly trying to change the subject as he ducks out of the professor’s hold. He comes to stand next to Yuri. 

“That’s why I was coming to find you all. Ship reemerges in about a half hour, so we will be gathering on the deck in twenty minutes.” Yakov nods at them both, offers Viktor a hearty slap on the back then takes his leave. The other students filter out first, then Viktor also turns to leave but Yuri grabs his sleeve and yanks him back.

“The fuck is going on with you?” he growls, glaring up at his friend. Viktor turns to look at him and the fake cheerfulness slips away and his shoulders slump. He lets out a long sigh.

“Well, you see… I’m... not going to enter,” Viktor admits grudgingly, averting his gaze. 

Yuri blinks, stunned. His fingers slacked from Viktors sleeve and his hand falls back to his side. 

“Wait, what?”

“I’m not going to enter the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Why the fuck are you here then?” Yuri asks aggressively, many emotions warring for dominance in his head. 

Viktor shrugs. “Because everyone expected me to? Because maybe I won’t enter but being in a new place might help with this?” He then makes a vague gesture around his body. “Whatever this thing is that I’m feeling lately.”

Yuri takes a second to process this, takes a second to look at Viktor in front of him, really look. His friend looks small, tired. Gone is the cheerfulness, the confidence, and in its place is an empty shell. Yuri wants to kick himself for not seeing this sooner. He feels both relieved and offended that Viktor won’t be entering - Yuri knows that now his chance of being chosen is much higher, but he also doesn’t want to be chosen on a technicality. However, he decides to push his own thoughts aside to deal with later. Right now, his main concern is his lifelong friend. He grabs Viktor’s arm and drags him over to a chair, pushing him into it and sitting next to him.

“Fuck what everyone else says, Viktor,” he starts in fiercely.

That makes the older student look up at him, a weak but genuine smile shaping his lips.

“I’m serious, fuck them. You can’t live your life for others.” Yuri states matter-of-factly, ignoring the small voice inside his head pointing out his own desperate desire to prove to everyone that he isn’t simply Viktor 2.0.

“When did you get so wise, little kitten?” Viktor teases, and Yuri bristles.

“Fuck you, I’m the White Leopard of Russia, old man. Not some house cat.”

“You could have fooled me, with how cute you are.” Viktor reaches for his hair and Yuri shouts in displeasure and bats his hands away. Viktor laughs and Yuri tries to hold back a smile. They lapse into silence again, but the air is not as depressing as it was before. Beside him, Viktor heaves another sigh and then flops over onto Yuri’s lap. 

“Viktor?”

“Yura, never grow up. Growing up sucks.”

“Like I’d want to be an old man like you,” Yuri snorts.

More silence. He waits. 

“I don’t know what I want to do after school. Everyone thinks I’m going to play professional Quidditch, but I’m not sure if I want to.”

Yuri stays silent, holding back his protest of ‘but you’re the best at it.’ He figures that’s exactly what Viktor doesn't want to hear right now. “What else would you want to do?” he says instead.

This time he sighs in frustration and sits back up. “I’m not sure, is the problem. I enjoy curse breaking, and could make a good career out of it, but what if I don’t like that either? Or what if I choose that just because it’s not Quidditch, because it’s not what everyone expects of me?”

“Take a year off then,” Yuri suggests.

“That’s what I’m hoping to do now, that’s kind of why I’m going. I won’t be expected to play Quidditch at Hogwarts.”

“No, I mean after school is over. Go find yourself, or whatever that bullshit is. Do what you want, get away from everyone pressuring you, then you might find what you are drawn to without everyone else’s influence.”

Viktor stares at him quietly for a minute, then says conclusively, “It seems like you already have grown up, Yuratchka.”

“That’s not my name,” Yuri snaps without much bite. They sit in a comfortable silence until they feel the boat begin to rise. Together, they go and locate their trunks and join the crowd on the upper level.

The other students are already gathered on the deck. Professor Baranovskaya has her wand held above her, a faint purple glow from the tip as she effortlessly maintains an enlarged Ebublio jinx over the students so that they can breathe underwater. 

The ship starts to ascend slowly at first, but, like pressure being released, shoots up until they are above the surface, causing the students to trip and fall. Viktor, of course, is the only one to retain his balance, other than the teachers. The Ebublio pops with a dispelling of purple smoke, a mist of rain showering them. The rest of the ship drains water but the Durmstrang students are too busy rushing to line up on the port side to stare at the magnificent castle with awe.

 

After the boat docks and they descend the gangplank, they are quickly greeted by an extremely large man wearing a long moleskin overcoat and sporting greying, frizzy hair that reached below his shoulders. Next to him stands a stocky redhead, who seems to be about mid-40’s. Despite his age, he is definitely Yuri’s type. Yuri’s eyes travel over tanned skin, muscular arms bearing a few scars, and black jeans that fit toned legs a little too well. He’s distracted from shamelessly checking out the man as Yakov walks forward. Just as he opens his mouth, the large man sticks his hand roughly out to Baranovskaya, clearly reading that she is the one in charge of the situation. Yuri sniggers. He’s not wrong, he thinks savagely. 

“Rubeus Hagrid,” says the giant man warmly as Baranovskaya shakes his hand. “Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. And this ‘ere is Charlie Weasley.” At this, the attractive man waves his hand and beams at them all. Egh, maybe he’s a bit too happy, Yuri thinks. “He’s goin’ ter take over my job when I retire at the end o’ the year, but since we have the Tournament goin’ on we brought ‘im in a year early for the extra help! Anyway, welcome!”

“Thank you. I’m Lilia Baranovskaya, Transfiguration professor at Durmstrang. These are our top students at Durmstrang,” Professor Baranovskaya says proudly, gesturing around the group with her hand. “Oh, and this is Yakov. He’s the flying instructor,” she finishes, emphasizing the word that she chose over ‘professor’.

Hagrid looked between the two teachers, brows knitting together slightly at the obvious signs of tension. “Err - right. Anyways, we won’ keep yer outside any longer. Professor McGonagall’s waitin’ fer you lot in the Entrance Hall!” Hagrid says and turns around, starting up the path towards the front door. The students murmured levitation spells on their luggage and followed suit.

As the castle looms nearer, Yuri has to crane his neck to keep it fully within his field of vision. Although it’s dark outside, he can see the myriad of towers and turrets clearly outlined against the clear, starry sky - this castle is so much larger than Durmstrang. Countless squares of warm yellow shine against the dark stone, light emanating from the glowing fires within. Yuri smiles and shakes his head - he doesn’t understand why the Wizarding world can adopt technologies such as phones for communication and computers for data storage, but can’t be bothered to install something as simple as light bulbs. Although he is a pureblood, he has seen Muggle lighting several times before and thinks it’s fascinating (and convenient) that there’s no need for a hot, blazing fire to light a room. 

They reach the front doors just as Yuri’s calves begin to ache from the steep incline. He can hear chatter coming from the other side of the thick oak. Although it’s muffled, there are clearly a lot of people in the castle. His stomach lurches - Yuri has never been great with first impressions or new people. As if the doors were waiting for them, they spring open as soon as Hagrid’s foot touches the top step. Yuri and several of the others gasp. Even the Entrance Hall is unimaginably beautiful. The walls go on forever - from his spot on the front steps, Yuri can’t see the ceiling. Directly across from them is a grand marble staircase that presumably leads to the rest of the castle, and to their right is another large set of doors that seems to hold the source of chatter. On either side of the staircase are two giant hourglasses, filled with thousands of tiny rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and yellow diamonds, respectively. All of the gems are in the top portion of the hour glasses, none having flowed to the bottom. Yuri wonders what they’re for. 

“Yuuuuuuuri, look at those,” Viktor whispers frantically. He looks at his friend, who seems genuinely happy for the first time all day. Following Viktor’s point, he sees that the walls are home to hundreds of statues of soldiers. Yuri gasps, remembering these from the legends of the war. “Those are the statues that protected the castle during the invasion! THEYCOMETOLIFE!” Viktor finishes in a stage whisper. Yuri grins at his friend’s excitement.

One person, however, is not smiling. Baranovskaya elbows Viktor quickly in the ribs and inclines her head towards the center of the room. In all the excitement, Yuri hadn’t noticed a tall, older witch in emerald green robes and a pointed hat standing in the entryway. His eyes widen - he knows who that is. 

“Greetings, everyone. I’m Headmistress McGonagall. I hope your journey was without complication.”

Professor McGonagall and Professor Baranovskaya exchange a handshake and a few words that Yuri forgets to listen to - he’s too busy freaking out the only other registered feline Animagus in the world is a meter in front of him. He only tunes back in when she turns towards the large doors to the right. Following everyone’s cues, he leaves his suitcase where it is and falls in line behind Professor McGonagall, trying hard not to stare too much. 

However, he soon feels a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from the line. Yuri looks up at Professor Baranovskaya with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yuri, I want you to give Hogwarts a show,” she says without further explanation. Yuri grins up at the woman. Professor Baranovskaya is not only his Transfiguration teacher, but has also been his ballet instructor for as long as he can remember. The corner of her mouth raises into what might generously be considered a half smile, and she waves her wand wordlessly. Yuri looks down at himself - where his school uniform was a moment ago there is now a thick, fur lined cloak, and he can feel the familiar pull of a leotard on his skin underneath it. Still smiling, he looks back up at his professor and gives a short, determined nod. 

Yuri goes to stand in front of his fellow students, who are now waiting at the doors. Once he steps into place, the intricately carved wood parts to reveal a giant dining hall. Four long tables are lined up perpendicularly to the door, and there is a fifth table at the opposite end of the room that seems to hold the professors. This leaves him an excellent runway space on which to perform. As Yuri takes his first step forward, he hears the familiar intense drum beat of his school song begin to play, seemingly coming from the sky itself. Yuri files away his newfound questions about the ceiling for another time, and takes a few more steps into the hall, moving to the beat.

Identifying a suitable spot about a quarter way down the length of the runway, he spins around to face the doors to the entrance hall once more, stopping with feet shoulder width apart. Looking back over his left shoulder, he shrugs his coat off haughtily as a particularly loud drum beat sounds. He tosses it blindly toward the table nearest to him, and has to suppress a snigger when he sees it catch over a Hogwarts student’s head from the corner of his eye. Now clothed in a black leotard adorned with mesh and red cloth frills designed to look like flames, Yuri turns his attention back to his stage.

He leaps from tossing his cloak straight into a grand jeté, his legs easily splitting over 180°. Upon landing, he moves straight into a pirouette, propelling himself towards the front of the room as he spins. In between drum strikes he performs a series of other complicated ballet sequences, each flowing beautifully into the next with the beat of the music. Hearing the end of the song coming close, he sprints intensely but gracefully towards the teacher’s desk, complimenting his weightless ballet to the harsh heaviness of the song. Finally, he begins to spin around to face the four long student tables, hoping that Lilia will know what to do. Sure enough, he sees but doesn’t feel a shroud of flames engulf his body, shielding him from the view of the Hogwarts students. Smirking, he quickly transforms into his beloved Animagus and leaps from the flames, roaring at the crowd as they gasp audibly. The White Leopard of Russia has arrived, Hogwarts, Yuri thinks as he bares his fangs. 

The students of Hogwarts burst into applause as the rest of the Durmstrang students march in, followed by Yakov and Baranovskaya. Yuri reverts to his human form and takes a deep, ostentatious bow.

Rapid and loud clapping coming from behind him stands out from the noise. He turns to see Mcgonagall striding towards him, applauding. He feels his face heat up, turning red as a tomato. 

“Wonderful performance, Mr. Plisetsky.” At this, Yuri nearly has a heart attack; how does she even know his name? “I heard that there was a fellow Animagus at Durmstrang and that he was quite impressive for his age, but I never expected such a beautiful form.” She smiles at him and Yuri has never felt so awestruck in his life. 

He stutters out a ‘thank you’ and then the moment is over. McGonagall turns to Lilia and gestures to the end of a table where room has been cleared for them to sit. As the Durmstrang students are ushered over, Viktor pats Yuri on the back and congratulates him. 

“Quite the performance, kotenok,” he practically purrs. Yuri responds with a scowl but is too dazed to yell at Viktor for calling him ‘kitten’. He's still star struck at having performed in front of Minerva Mcgonagall, the famous Animagus.

At the front of the Hall, Headmistress McGonagall raises her hands, and silence weeps over the room. “What a lovely performance from our sister school, another round of applause for the talented Mr. Plisetsky!”

Noise erupts again in the hall, and Yuri ducks his head, hair falling over his face to hide his blush. The clapping dies out after a few long seconds and all attention turns back to the headmistress. 

“As most of you know, this year Hogwarts will be host to two of our sister schools for the Triwizard Tournament. Our school was left in ruins after the war and to celebrate the full restoration of the castle we will be resurrecting this tradition,” she paused as the Hogwarts students cheered. 

“However, we have also made necessary changes. First, we have adjusted the minimum age requirement to sixteen, in order to comply with the Wizarding laws of other countries. More importantly, this year, rather than keeping the tournament closed to the historical three schools, we have expanded beyond Europe. This year, Hogwarts is proud to invite the Mahoutokoro school for magic from Japan to our halls and our competition.” Yuri can’t help but wonder if this had actually been a move to strengthen intercontinental wizarding relations, or if Beauxbatons had simply refused to participate after the catastrophe that was the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. To be fair, it did result in the death of a student and the return of Voldemort. 

McGonagall raises her hand towards the doors, finished with her introduction. All heads turn as the doors fly open once again and a whirlwind of pink petals sweeps into the room along with the sound of a traditional easter string instrument, plucking out a slow tune. There are gasps throughout the hall and some students even jump up, trying to catch the petals. One lands on Yuri’s shoulder and Viktor plucks it up, smiling in awe. Yuri smiles almost imperceptibly - he was happy to see that Viktor was perking up already.

The whirlwind from the entrance slows and the petals thin out, some continuing to float above the table, dancing on a gentle breeze. There is a soft rumbling of drums joining then both instruments pause. Sudden, a giant blue dragon bursts into the room and the music bursts to life. The dragon twirls into the sky, its long body looping around itself in time with the music before it dives into the floor at the front. The dragon seems to fade into the stone. It was merely an illusion, but makes the whole room gasp just the same. In place of the dragon now stands a student with black, slicked back hair, exceptional posture, and eyes gleaming with the fire of pure determination. He wears a impeccable dark blue school uniform with a blue band around his left upper arm.

The high pitched call of a bird sounds from the front and Yuri whips his head back to see as a phoenix bursts into the room in flames, soaring high into the center of the room and spreading its long, beautiful wings. Sparks of fire erupt from the tips of the bird’s wings, but dissolve into thin air before they make it to the ground. The fire bird does a twirl in the sky before diving toward a spot just to the right of the other student. This illusion also vanishes into the ground and leaves behind a much shorter blond student with a shock of red hair for bangs and eyes that dance with excitement. This student has a red band.

Yuri whips his head back around to the front, standing in his seat a bit and leaning forward to see what is coming next. He’s starting to wish Durmstrang had practiced their entrance as well, because this is amazing. For a few tense seconds, nothing emerges from the door. Then something green comes flying into the hall. With its speed, Yuri can only tell that this something is large and curved. The green hemisphere lands near the front of the room, spinning like a top, and when it finally slows, Yuri sees that it’s a turtle shell.

Four legs and a head pop out of the shell, the turtle getting up on all fours and wobbling around dangerously as it tries to take a few steps forward. There are some laughs in the room as the creature shakes its head and ambles its way to the front. The legs and head retreat into the shell and it sinks into the ground to reveal a student with a stocky build, a square jaw, and a big smile. He wears a band as well, this one green.

At this, a fourth creatures bounds into the hall, taking to the skies. Yuri knows this creature as a white kirin - an animal that resembles a deer, except with scales covering its entire body other than its belly. The kirin also sports an impressive mane that trails from head to the tip of its orange lion’s tail. The creature leaves a trail of sparkling light behind it as it leaps, hooves sparking when they land on seemingly invisible platforms in midair. The kirin dives like the other animals, and a short, slim girl with short brown hair pulled up into a ponytail is revealed, a smile on her face and her eyes full of playfulness. Her arm band is white to match her illusion form.

The music dies down and a woman strides in, head held high as she marches to the front, her cloak floating behind her. Five more students trail after her, all dressed is similar uniforms with different colored bands on the arms. An older teacher takes up the final position in the line. They come to a halt at the front and line up, their movements timed perfectly as they join seamlessly into the line at the front. The group takes a deep bow. The music cuts out with a final strum.

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!” they all chorus as one. 

McGonagall leads the hall in clapping again as she makes her way toward the female professor. The Mahoutokoro students bow to her, then file over to sit at the remaining space of the table that the Durmstrang students occupy without needing to be told. Yuri can't deny being impressed with the show, if not a little bitter.

Viktor gets up and moves to the other side of Yuri so he can sit next to one of the Mahoutokoro students, which Yuri notes was the dragon. He’s already firing of a rapid barrage of questions at the poor student, who looks about ready to faint. Yuri shakes his head - Viktor often forgets that he already has a lot of fame in the Quidditch world. Yakov quickly comes over and yanks Viktor away, sitting him on the other end of the bench. This doesn't stop Viktor from waving at the other student with enthusiasm. Yuri almost feels bad for him. 

When Professor McGonagall finishes speaking to the professor from Mahoutokoro, she turns again to address the students. She proceeds to explain the Triwizard Tournament, even though students from wizarding families all grow up hearing legends of the event - especially the 1994 Tournament. Yuri makes mental notes of the important points as she makes them: a champion from each school… chosen by the Goblet of Fire based on ‘worthiness’, as Viktor had put it… enter by submitting your name and school on a piece of paper... selection happens on Halloween night….

After about ten minutes, McGonagall finishes her speech and the start-of-term feast begins. Yuri’s eyes widen and his stomach rumbles as the golden dishes before him are suddenly overflowing with every type of food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until food appeared in front of him. The chatter almost immediately ceases from the hall, and is replaced by the sound of cutlery clinking on plates. The Durmstrang students and Mahoutokoro students mostly talk within their groups, but Yuri notices Viktor looking down the table at the dragon boy several times. When they finish their dinner, Yuri is stuffed, but he seems to magically find room in his stomach when the dishes are cleared and replaced with desserts piled high above his head.

Finally, the last plates vanish, and McGonagall bids everyone goodnight. As the Hogwarts students make their way out of the dining hall, chattering excitedly about the Tournament, Yuri stays in his seat, unsure of where to go next. His fellow Durmstrang students and the Mahoutokoro students do the same, looking expectantly at their respective leaders. Professor Baranovskaya stands and waves her wand at her bag, out of which flies a neat stack of papers that land in her hand. Moving down the bench, she distributes their class schedules. Yuri has N.E.W.T. level Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hogwarts Students, but his Elemental Magic and Cursework classes are to be taught by Lilia on the boat. Yuri wonders if Hogwarts doesn’t offer those courses. Smiling, he notices that Professor Baranovskaya has already added ballet practice into his schedule. Another thought strikes him as he watches her hand out the last of the papers. 

“Hey,” he says loudly, getting her attention. “Where are we supposed to sleep in this place?”

The professor raises a perfectly groomed, questioning eyebrow at him. “We are staying on the boat,” she says, as if this information had been obvious. Yuri gaped at her - he hadn’t seen any beds on the ride over. 

The Durmstrang students follow Lilia outside, and Viktor gasps and points to the sky, pulling his phone out. Yuri’s eyes follow his finger. Above their ship, another boat floats on a cloud. It’s a pleasure boat, lit up with lanterns of all colors and shapes. The house in the center isn’t very big, but looks can be deceiving in the Wizarding world. It is probably enchanted to be quite roomy on the inside. When he looks to his left to comment to Viktor, he's gone. He looks back and the silver haired boy has stopped to take pictures. Yuri goes back to drag him along.

Sure enough, when they make their way back across the grounds and onto the boat, the third level down has been transformed into two separate dormitories. He enters the one with more beds, noticing his trunk in front of the one nearest to the window. He quickly changes into his pajamas, brushes his teeth in the bathroom, and then flops down onto his bed, stowing his wand on the bedside table. Although he is nervous for his first day of school at Hogwarts tomorrow, he’s had a long day of traveling, an intense performance, and is stuffed so full he thinks he’ll never need to eat again - he shuts his eyes, unable to fight the sleep that quickly takes him. 

 

The next morning, he dresses in his school uniform (minus the fur cloak, as Hogwarts is much warmer than Durmstrang). Georgi is still asleep, but the rest of the boys have already left, so Yuri quickly heads back to the dining room. When he walks through the front door, he notices a change in the entrance hall. In the middle of the room stands a large wooden goblet on top of a tall pedestal. The goblet is overflowing with blue flames. Yuri hadn’t thought the night before to ask where the Goblet of Fire would be, but he supposes he won’t need to now. 

When he enters the Great Hall, the foreign students are not clumped together like they were last night - both his classmates and students from Mahoutokoro are dispersed in small groups, talking with each other or with students from Hogwarts. He starts toward Viktor, who is speaking to the a student from Mahoutokoro. However, Yuri stops when he sees how engrossed Viktor is in the conversation. His head is resting on his hand and he’s so intensely focused on the other student that Yuri feels like he would be intruding if he sat down. Instead, he moves over to Mila, who is sitting at the rightmost table in the room with a group of students from Hogwarts.

“Oh hi, Yuri!” Mila says when he sits down across from her, voice more flirty than usual. “This is Henry, Rose, and Daniel, and that’s Sara,” she explains, gesturing vaguely at the group around her. “Guys, this is Yuri Plisetsky.” Henry, Rose, Daniel, and Sara smile and wave at him.

“That was a wicked performance last night!” Rose exclaims, smiling at Yuri with large eyes and an overly excited expression for it to be so early in the morning. Yuri grimaces and thanks her as genuinely as he can. Her red hair makes him a little dizzy.

He eats his breakfast, thankful for Mila’s ability to carry on most of the conversation. He isn’t great with meeting new people in general, and in this situation there’s the added pressure of speaking in English. His English isn’t awful, but it could certainly use some work. 

After breakfast, Yuri packs up his bag and heads to his first class before the sound of the bells. He is determined to be one of the first people there so that he doesn’t have to ask someone if he can sit with them. Following the castle map on the back of his schedule, he walks straight across the entrance hall and through a door that leads down to the dungeons. Yuri locates his classroom after about five minutes and chooses a seat against the wall midway back from the teacher’s desk. Just as he takes his potions kit out of his bag, the professor comes in, waving his wand. A bubbling cauldron appears out of thin air on his desk. 

“Oh, hello!” The attractive young man says, noticing Yuri. “You’re the student from Durmstrang who performed at the feast last night, yes?” Yuri nods his head at the man. “That was just wonderful! I’m so glad to have you in our Potions class this year…” he trails off, looking at the clipboard in his hand. “Mr. Plisetsky!” He finishes brightly. 

“Likewise,” Yuri mutters, smiling weakly at the excited man. Then, suddenly, the fumes from the cauldron reach Yuri’s nose. Leather, oil, and the distinct smell of a book shop. Eyes widening, he clamps his fingers over his nostrils. “Amortentia?” He asks the professor disbelievingly.

“Ah, yes, good Mr. Plisetsky! It’s sort of a tradition at Hogwarts, started by my predecessor Horace Slughorn, to show off some powerful potions on the first day of the N.E.W.T. level class.” The professor flicks his wand again and two more cauldrons are conjured. Unable to resist his curiosity - Yuri has always loved and excelled in the art of potion making - he rises from his stool to inspect them. One he can identify before he’s even halfway to the table. 

“Felix Felicis,” he says, pointing at the smallest cauldron, where golden droplets are jumping up and doing cartwheels in the fumes above the rim. The professor beams, nodding at him enthusiastically. 

Yuri approaches the last cauldron, from which he has not yet picked up any scent - although the overwhelming (and admittedly delicious) smell of leather would probably prevent him from catching the potion’s aroma anyway. However, as he peers over the rim, he sees a clear liquid, hardly bubbling, inconspicuous as can be. Then it clicks why he couldn’t detect a smell. Eyes as wide as saucers, he looks up at the professor. “Veritaserum?” he questions. The professor howls, clapping Yuri on the back. 

“Three for three, Mr. Plisetsky! Excellent! Err - I’m not sure how to reward you as I can’t give you any house points, but really, great job!”

“Thank you, Professor,” Yuri says. “Um, I thought Veritaserum was made illegal after the war?”

“Right you are, Yuri. Wow, you really know your Potions! I expect you’ll have no trouble in this class,” the professor says excitedly. Yuri has to hold in a smirk - he’s never had trouble in a potions class. “Yes, Veritaserum is illegal, but it’s been approved as part of the curriculum - just studying it, not making it, of course - because it’s important for you kids to be able to recognise it if anyone ever tries to use it on you!” He finishes, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Just then, the bells ring, and the professor makes a little noise, puts a lid on the Amortentia, and shuffles back through the door into his personal office. Yuri reclaims his seat.

As the class settles in, Yuri exchanges greetings and introductions with his desk neighbor, a nice brunette girl who is a bit shy. No one else talks to him, but before the class even begins he catches several people staring, who quickly look away after seeing his expression. 

Once the second bells chime, the professor reenters the room. “Good morning everyone!” He chimes.

“Good morning Professor Creevey,” the class choruses back, making his smile widen. 

“Welcome to N.E.W.T level potions, its great to see you all here! Before we get started today, I have a few things to show you,” he gestures to the three potions on the desk in front of him. “So everyone come take a look!”

The class moves to the front table, standing in a small group around the potions.

“Since your new classmate has already identified all three potions, I’ve decided to let him tell you what each one is!” Professor Creevey says, beaming at Yuri like this is an honor and not a burden. Yuri flushes slightly and resigns himself to reciting the potions from left to right, determined not to make eye contact with anyone but the professor.

“This one is Felix Felicius,” he starts, pointing at the leftmost cauldron. “It’s liquid luck, essentially.”

“Excellent description, Yuri,” Creevey fawns. “We used to give out a sample of this for students who could brew exceptional potions on the first day of the N.E.W.T. class, but seeing as the Triwizard Tournament is going on this year, we’ve decided that may not be the best idea. Please, continue Yuri,” he adds, chuckling.

Yuri points to the second potion, the clear one. “This is Veritaserum. It’s clear and scentless, and once taken the drinker has no choice but to tell the truth.” There were several small gasps from around the room.

“Yes, yes, very powerful potion indeed. As Mr. Plisetsky already pointed out, Veritaserum is highly illegal, so we won’t be brewing it this year, but we will be studying it!” Creevey remarks, as if this was just as exciting as making the truth-telling elixir. He then unlids the last cauldron, gesturing for Yuri to explain.

“Amortentia,” Yuri says, and then adds, a bit unnecessarily as the group is already sporting a collective lovestruck look, “It’s an extremely powerful love potion.”

Professor Creevey caps the cauldron again, laughing, and one-by-one the students break out of their dazes. One boy with a dark undercut seems to take a little longer than everyone else, and his friend elbows him in the side, sniggering as he blinks in confusion. 

“Amortentia is the potion we will be making today, class,” the professor says. Yuri raises an eyebrow, wondering how that was going to be possible. “Don’t worry, I’ve got nose clamps for everyone in the storeroom,” he chuckles. “Alright guys, page 80 of your books, get to work!”

They all scurry about, gathering supplies, donning nose clamps, and kindling fires under their cauldrons. Yuri, along with a lot of the female students, ties his hair back. As it turns out, Amortentia isn’t nearly as fun to make as it is to smell. An hour into the double period, Yuri, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and sleeves rolled up past his elbows, finally caps his vial of love potion. 

He takes a quick sniff to make sure it’s correct. Oh, fuck, that’s definitely Amortentia, he thinks as he grows weak in the knees at the renewed smell of leather and books. Replacing his nose clamp hastily, he marches up to Creevey’s desk and turns in his potion. The man smiles at him again, looking absolutely ridiculous with a large red clamp over his nostrils. Yuri nods at him, sweeps back to his desk and cleans up, then exits the dungeon without looking back. He is the first student to leave, and he takes advantage of his early exit to clean himself up in the bathroom before going about the rest of his morning.

By the end of the day, Yuri can’t help but notice that small groups of giggling girls seems to follow him around everywhere he goes. For the rest of the week, he does remarkably well at pointedly ignoring their whispers and enduring their stares, but on that first Friday afternoon something happens that causes him to snap. He’s in the courtyard, attempting to enjoy his free period by reading about wordless Conjuring spells for his homework from the cat lady, when one particularly loud whisperer from the group several meters to his left whines, unmistakably, “I really want to see his kitty Animagus again!” Yuri, pushed over the edge, snaps his book shut and jumps to his feet. 

“LISTEN HERE,” he roars, temper rising, accent even more thick than usual. “I’M THE WHITE LEOPARD OF RUSSIA, ONE OF ONLY A DOZEN OR SO ANIMAGI LEFT. I’M NOT A FUCKING KITTEN, YOU GOT THAT?” The girl, wide-eyed and speechless, nods shakily. Yuri spins on his heel and heads back to the boat, where his next lesson is located, to finish his break period. Looking back over his shoulder at the group of startled girls, he spits, “and stop fucking following me, it’s annoying as shit.” 

 

Later that evening, Yuri lounges in his bed as he waits for dinner. No one else is around as it’s a nice day outside, but Yuri is still bristling from his earlier outburst, and is more than a little nervous that he might have overreacted and made making friends harder than it was already turning out to be. It wasn’t that people didn’t seem to like him - well, at least before he yelled at the group of girls - but he just hadn’t seemed to really connect with anyone beyond small talk yet. He hadn’t planned on needing to make friends since half his Quidditch team was here, but Mila already seemed attached at the hip to Sara from Hogwarts and Viktor was becoming harder and harder to find. Sighing, he flops over onto his stomach just as he hears the dormitory door open. Looking over his shoulder, Yuri is surprised to see the elusive Viktor striding through it. 

“Hey asshole, where have you been?” Yuri asks, a little too roughly, the events from earlier still affecting him. Viktor grins, dropping his bag at the end of his bed and flouncing over to Yuri’s, throwing himself onto it and jostling Yuri. 

“Watch it, old man!” He shouts. Viktor laughs and leans onto him, just to be more of a brat. 

“Yuri, this school is wonderful! There are so many secrets to discover here. I feel I could spend the whole year exploring the castle and still not see every room. I’m still trying to find the Room of Requirement, which is said to appear on the seventh floor.” Viktor reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone. 

“Check out this painting, have you seen the paintings yet? It’s the door to the Gryffindor common room, though I wasn’t allowed inside,” he says, pulling up a picture from his gallery of him and another student. The other boy is from Mahoutokoro based on the uniform. He has a shy smile, messy hair, and obnoxious glasses with bright blue frames. Yuri doesn't remember seeing him in line, because this kid looks like a total dork. Behind them a large woman wearing a Renaissance era pink dress has a pinched look on her face. She is holding up an empty glass.

Viktor flicks his finger across the screen to show the next picture. It features the same raven haired student. Viktor is holding the camera above their heads, and they seem to be leaning backwards to show off the flights of moving stairs behind them. “This is the top of the moving staircase. Did you know Hogwarts has 142 staircases? This next one is from the staircase by the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.” 

The next picture is of Viktor’s face in the corner, but this time the black haired male is not next to him. Instead, he is pointing at the stained glass window with a look of awe. The window itself shows a sad man, the rain from outside making it look as if he’s crying.

Viktor flips through more, talking about all the new facts he has learned about the castle, and each one includes that other student. He even flips past a few that feature just the two of them, or even some of just this other student and Makkachin. Sometimes there are other students too, Hogwarts students, but always the messy, raven haired boy. 

“Viktor, who is he?” Yuri asks after a minute.

Viktor stops mid rant about not being able to go into the Forbidden Forest. “Which one?”

Yuri gives him a flat look. “You’re kidding right? The one in every picture.”

“Oh!” Viktor’s face lights up, his eyes soft like Yuri hasn’t ever seen them before. A feeling of dread sinks into his stomach, as he starts to piece it together. “That’s Yuuri!”

“There’s another Yuri?!” He scoffs, already not liking this development. 

Viktor just nods enthusiastically, flipping through his phone album, tapping on the screen then turning it back to Yuri. “Yuuri with two ‘u’s. He's a seventh year at Mahoutokoro.”

This is a close up of the other Yuuri’s face, he's smiling at the camera, glasses skewed, hair still a mess. Viktor turns the phone back to look at it again. Yuri wants to gag. 

“Hey, I was thinking of inviting him to sit with us for dinner sometime, so you can meet him,” Viktor says.

Yuri blinks at that. Viktor is asking to introduce them? And even worse, he seems nervous about it. The question was asked casually, but Yuri can see the forced relaxation in his posture. Yuri’s teasing remark dies on the tip of his tongue. 

“Yeah, sounds fine. Mila will like it for sure. It seems like she is trying to meet every single person in the school sometimes.”

Viktor beams, and looks relieved at the easy change of subject. They move on to talking about Mila, then Georgi, then classes. They are interrupted when Viktors stomach gives a loud groan.

“I think my stomach is mad at me, want to head down to the dining hall?”

“Da, okay,” Yuri says, rolling out of his bed. Viktor follows suit.

“Oh, and Yuri - have you entered your name in the Goblet of Fire yet?” Viktor questions. Yuri blinks. He was so sure that he was going to be the champion he had forgotten to actually submit his name.

“No, I haven’t,” he says, not elaborating on his mistake. “I guess I’ll do that tonight after dinner.”

Viktor claps his hands together. “Vkusno!” he exclaims, and together they set off towards the Great Hall.

They eat dinner together for the first time since the night they arrived, a fact that Yuri doesn’t fail to notice. As if that isn’t odd enough, Viktor keeps looking around at Yakov and Baranovskaya for some reason. After several rounds of Viktor swiveling his silver head dangerously, Yuri kicks him in the leg.

“What are you doing?” Yuri asks, floored by Viktor’s strange behavior. The older student grimaces.

“Just trust me, Yura,” he says, offering no further explanation. “Hurry up and finish your food, then write your name on a piece of paper for the Goblet.” Viktor looks imploringly at him, as if daring him to act like his usual defiant self. Sighing, Yuri quickly scarfs down the rest of his mashed potatoes and looks longingly at the now-abandoned trifle in front of him as he pulls a sheet of paper and a quill from his bag. He hastily scribbles ‘Yuri Plisetsky, Durmstrang’ and looks up at Viktor.

Viktor stands from his spot and throws an arm around Yuri. “Alright Yuri, let’s go put our names in the Goblet,” he announces, a little louder than necessary. Students near them stop eating to observe. Viktor pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and holds it up on display. Yuri notices Yakov looking over at them. 

Viktor pulls hims from the room.

“What the hell,” Yuri says through gritted teeth so no one but Viktor can hear him. “I thought you weren’t going to enter!” Viktor smiles wryly, and uses his thumb to unfold the piece of paper in his hand. It’s blank. 

“Oh,” Yuri responds, deflating.

“Da,” replies Viktor. “Now Yakov thinks I’m putting my name in.”

Together they reach the Goblet of Fire. The cup has stood in the entrance hall for a week now, but somehow Yuri feels as if he’s seeing it for the first time. The blue flames exude a silent power, the power to control Yuri’s future, to help him prove that he and Durmstrang as a whole are worthwhile. The power to take that chance away from him…

Yuri is broken out of his thoughts as Viktor steps up to the cup and casually tosses in his blank sheet of paper. Viktor turns and winks at him, setting his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Knock ‘em dead, kid.” Yuri scowls at being called a kid - Viktor is only a year older than him, but he just grits his teeth and nods. Viktor walks away then, waiting outside the age circle for him. 

Squaring his shoulders, he steps toward the Goblet, extending his arm above his head. Just as he’s about to release the paper in his grasp, he’s startled by another hand next to his. As he looks down from the hand to its owner, he vaguely recognizes the boy. He thinks perhaps they passed in the hall or something, but he can’t recall where. The student makes eye contact with Yuri, who realizes he was staring. He looks quickly at the floor, averting the Hogwarts boy’s gaze. 

The Hogwarts boy, however, continues to look at Yuri. In fact, he sticks out his hand to introduce himself.

“Otabek Altin,” he says in a deep voice, waiting for Yuri to take his hand. Yuri looks back up at the boy, opening his mouth. However, he seems to have temporarily forgotten how to speak. Otabek is smiling at him, and for some reason Yuri can feel his cheeks rapidly flushing and his heart rate accelerating. He has no idea why he’s suddenly so flustered, but he snaps his mouth shut quickly for fear of looking even more stupid. Otabek’s smile widens at this, making Yuri even more angry. “Cat got your tongue?” he teases, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Yuri can’t believe what he just heard. Blushing furiously, he opens and closes his mouth several times, unable to form words, surely from his growing anger. Growling, he spins and aggressively throws his name into the Goblet of Fire before stomping out the front door and to the boat, without so much as a word to Otabek. Viktor follows him with a questioning look, but Yuri just storms ahead. 

He bursts into his room, Viktor almost getting hit when the door bounces back from the wall. He tries to ask him about it, but Yuri just shouts “I don’t want to talk about it!” before he pulls the hangings around his bed shut. Still fuming, he crawls under the blanket and thinks about Otabek Altin until he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations to be added.  
> Find us on Tumblr! Writing by both, Illustrations by ComputerGecko
> 
> https://fairychemist.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://computergecko.tumblr.com/

Yuri wakes up the next morning to soft hooting and Viktor’s babbling. He peeks an eye open to see his friend sitting up in bed, his owl perched on his arm as he feeds her treats and scratches under her beak.

He blinks at the scene before the meaning sinks in. He must have a reply from his grandfather. He sits up and looks around the room.

Yuri notices a letter on Viktor’s nightstand with Yuri’s name written in familiar handwriting. He flings the blankets off of himself and lunges for the letter. To Viktor’s credit, he doesn't jump at the outburst, though Lutz does, feathers fluffing up and wings spreading out as she squawks at him. Viktor calms her back down as Yuri hastily breaks the seal of the letter.

_Zvyozdochka (Little Star),_

_I am doing well, as is Potya. She got outside again on Thursday and brought me back another dead pixie. If I don’t keep a closer eye on her they will curse her. I am so proud of you, but I expected nothing less than you being chosen for such a task. I know you will do wonderfully, my boy.  If I am fit for travel I will come to see you compete. Maybe I’ll even sneak Potya along to see you as well. Keep me updated on the events. Once you win we will celebrate with piroshkies. Until then, stay safe and show them all what you are made of._

_-Dadushka_

Yuri reads the letter a few times, chest aching. It makes him miss his grandfather even more. He tucks the letter carefully into his trunk, slipping it into a book to keep it safe, before crawling back into bed. Makkachin comes over to sniff him, tail wagging. He gives the poodle a scratch behind the ear.

“Want to walk him with me this morning?” Viktor asks.

“You mean your other Yuuri doesn't want to go with you?” He teases. Viktor’s cheeks turn pink, much to Yuri’s satisfaction.

“Not today, he has training with his teacher.”

“This early?”

“He takes ballet classes, like you do with Lilia.”

“The fuck? It’s like he’s stealing my identity,” Yuri growled.

Viktor snorts. “Trust me, that is where the similarities end.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you are a loud, angry kitten and he is shy, and sweet, and perfect....” Viktor trails off with a goofy grin forming on his face. Yuri turns his back to him, not wanting his eyes to rot from the sugary sweetness.

“Fuck you, I’m perfect.”

Laughing outloud, Viktor changes into a pair of jogging pants and a loose lightweight t-shirt. He pulls out a pair of running shoes from his trunk and ties them on. Viktor is weird in that way, even though he is a pure blood, he doesn't use magic to do simple things like tying your shoes. 

“I'll catch up with you later then?”

Yuri pushes his head into his pillow. “It's too early to run, so yeah. I gotta meet Lilia in an hour so it’ll probably be lunch when I see you. 

Viktor takes his leave after Makkachin gives Yuri a sloppy dog kiss. Viktor’s cackling laughter follows him as he jogs out of the room, Yuri shouting obscenities after him.

Yuri rolls around in bed for a while, tossing and turning. His mind is already awake so he eventually concedes to getting up. He grabs his phone out of habit before remembering that it’s useless and putting it back on his bedside table. After hoisting himself out of bed, he quickly flicks his wand and the bed makes itself back up. He does the same to Viktor’s. He gets dressed in his ballet clothes, a simple black unitard, and then sits at the desk in their room, pulling on his matching ballet shoes and lacing them up. He still has fifteen minutes to kill so he pulls out a paper and quill and pens a reply to his grandfather.

He writes his letter and manages to be only a few minutes late by the time he signs his name. Leaving the ink to dry, he rushes out the door to his lesson, no time to run to the owlery. He makes a mental note to get more owl treats before he's running out the door so Lilia doesn’t kill him for being late.

  


Later that day, Yuri finally meets Yuuri. As he sits eating lunch with Mila, Sara the Gryffindor, and some other interchangeable Hogwarts students - seriously, how does Mila know _everyone_? - Viktor enters the Great Hall, dragging Yuuri along by the hand. As they approach, Yuri can see that the Japanese boy looks a little nervous.

“Hi guys!” Viktor says, eyes bright. “This is Yuuri Katsuki!” He says, excitedly gesturing to the other boy with both hands as if presenting his new top-of-the-line broomstick or a cauldron made of pure gold.

Yuuri bows deeply, and Yuri thinks for a second he’s going to smash his forehead on the table; it’s a close call.

“I-It’s nice to meet you all,”

“Wait, your name is Yuuri too?” Mila says, raising a skeptical eyebrow at the other Yuuri.

“Oh, yeah, Viktor told me there was another one,” he answers, grinning shyly at Yuri and scratching the back of his neck lightly.

Yuri inclines his head, biting his tongue about the identity theft in order to save his friend’s feelings.

“That’s just going to be confusing,” Mila continues, and turns to Yuri with twinkling eyes. “Let’s just call you Yurio from now on, da?" 

“WHAT?!” Yuri yelps, choking on his pumpkin juice. “No, not ‘da’, you hag. That’s not my name.” 

“Ohhhh, Mila, you made the little kitten Yurio angry,” Viktor sing songs and makes a clawing gesture with his hands.

Yuri, seeing red, leaps out of his seat. “WHAT THE HELL? THAT’S NOT MY NAME, VITYA. YOU’VE KNOWN ME FOR SIXTEEN YEARS, WHY CAN’T HE BE YURIO?” He yells, pointing dramatically and not caring that the other Yuuri was older and therefore technically had the name first. “And for the last time, I’m not a kitten,” he adds in a threatening hiss, before noticing that Hogwarts students from other tables have turned around to look at them. He hastily sits down, but continues glaring at Viktor as he lowers himself onto the bench across from Yuri and Mila. Yuuri, looking at Yuri with alarm, remains standing. 

Viktor looks up at Yuuri and grabs his hand, tugging him down onto the bench. “Don’t worry about Yura,” he says, carefully not using the newly made nickname. “He may roar like a leopard, but he’s really just a little cub once you get to know him.” Yuri grumbles unintelligibly and butters his toast, flinging the knife back down a little violently. Yuuri takes his seat next to Viktor and Mila immediately starts interrogating him. If Yuri wasn’t so angry, he would feel sorry for the guy.

Over the course of the lunch hour, Yuri learns that Yuuri is from a town called Hasetsu in Japan, where his Muggle father runs something called a hot springs - apparently it’s a communal bath, which grosses Yuri out to no end. His mother, a witch, spends her days using magic to prepare what is easily the best food in the town for the hot springs restaurant, and her specialty is something called ‘katsudon’. Yuuri explains that katsudon is a dish with fried pork cutlets, rice, and eggs. His eyes light up when he talks about it, but Yuri thinks it sounds weird. He notices that Viktor is more attentive than usual when Yuuri is talking, even though he presumably already knows all of this. Regardless, he seems to happily drink in every word that Yuuri offers.

Yuuri tells them about the four houses of Mahoutokoro, which were represented by the animals from their entrance. “I’m in the Dragon house,” he adds, then blushes. “I mean, I guess that’s obvious since you saw me at the entrance ceremony, sorry…” he finishes weakly.

Yuri chokes on his pumpkin juice yet again, and briefly wonders if he should just accept his dehydrated fate. “That was YOU?!” he questions after recovering from his coughing fit.

Yuuri nods, giving Yuri, who has been silent until this point, a confused look. He thinks back to the entrance ceremony, picturing the confident looking Dragon boy with slicked back hair and fire in his eyes. He then looks back at the disheveled, nervous student in front of him. Despite the stark contrast in demeanor, Yuri realizes from his facial features that this Yuuri Katsudon sitting in front of him is, in fact, the Dragon boy.

“Oh,” Yuri says lamely. “You just… look a bit different when performing.”

Viktor makes a sour face at him, unnoticed by Yuuri, who doesn’t seem offended. “Yeah, I get that a lot,” he says. “I’m a completely different person on and off the stage. Although sometimes I let my nerves affect me while performing too….” he trails off.

Viktor quickly changes the subject, and they finish lunch chatting idly about Hogwarts, classes, and the Tournament. Yuri wonders briefly if the Japanese Yuuri knows that Viktor didn’t enter. When all the plates are clean, Yuri starts to get up.

“Hey, Yuri,” Viktor says, still avoiding the new nickname. “Yuuri and I were going to go study in the library and wondered if you wanted to come?”

Yuri can see from Viktor’s face that him getting to know this Yuuri Katsudon is important. Sighing, he resigns himself to an afternoon with the two older students. “Yeah, fine, whatever,” he sasses. Crossing his arms, he taps his foot, waiting for them to grab their bags and join him.

Once in the library, they find a place in a semi-secluded corner and pull out their respective homeworks. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms for Yuri. He’s trying harder than ever in Defense right now to prepare for the Tournament, and Charms has always been his worst subject so he always makes sure not to fall behind on the work.

To his credit, the other Yuuri is able to focus incredibly well given that Viktor can’t seem to go more than thirty seconds without stealing a glance at the boy. However, Yuuri seems oblivious to this. Yuri rolls his eyes, attempting to tune out the obnoxious pair and make a dent in his work.

An hour and a half into studying, Yuri rolls up a freshly completed essay on nonverbal jinx repelling and silently thanks Merlin that he won’t have to do wordless magic during the Tournament. He turns to his Charms essay, ready to get it out of the way as well.

 _Seriously, more nonverbal spells?!_ He thinks disbelievingly, wondering what was so special about being able to do magic without making noise. Rolling his eyes, he decides he needs a short break and gets up to explore the library. Well, minus the section on nonverbal magic. He’s had enough of that for a few minutes.

Inevitably, he finds himself wandering towards the potions section. He’s always been fascinated by the intricacies of potion making, appreciative of the deeper understanding necessary to carefully extract the properties of magical ingredients to create something greater than the sum of its parts. While browsing the books he comes across one titled _Jawbind Potion: Achieving Peace and Quiet,_ and finds himself opening the book, eventually sinking down to sit against the bookshelf without really realizing what he’s doing. At a particularly funny picture of a man frantically patting his jaw, unable to speak due to the effects of the potion, Yuri lets out a loud laugh. “Oh my god, I need this for Viktor!” he exclaims, giggling as he turns the page.

Suddenly Yuri remembers that he’s in a library. An extremely quiet one. Mortified, he looks up just as someone peeks their head around the corner. Yuri realizes who it is with an inward groan as his heart lurches and his face starts to heat up.

“So you can talk,” the dark haired student from the night before says with an emotionless face. Yuri remembers his name was Otabek Alfa, or something like that.

Yuri thinks Otabek might be giving him too much credit, as he seems to struggle to form words even in his native language every time this guy shows up. With too much effort, Yuri manages to spit out, “Yes, I can speak, asshole,” as he glares up at the man from his spot on the floor. He hasn’t forgotten Otabek’s comment from the previous night.

Otabek raises his eyebrow at Yuri, but he doesn’t comment on the profanity. “Right. So, now that that’s established, do you have a name?” He questions. 

Yuri, annoyed and confused as to why this guy keeps probing, snaps his book shut and stands, hastily replacing it on the shelf. Looking back at Otabek, he speaks with a confidence he doesn’t feel. “My name is Yuri Plisetsky.” On the last syllable, he turns on his heel and stalks back to his table without waiting for a response or a reaction from the student. 

Bristling, he returns to his Charms essay. After half an hour, he gives up on making any progress and bids Viktor and the other Yuuri goodbye with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes before retreating to his room to brood.

  


Sunday ends up being a lot quieter than Saturday. Yuri gets up before Viktor, taking Makkachin with him when he leaves as the poor dog is whining softly at the door. 

It’s quiet outside, the castle asleep still. The sun has just starting rising, and the air smells strongly of dew. Out near the fields and the forest, fog still lingers in the air. Yuri takes a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill his lungs.

Once Makkachin has finished his business he returns to Yuri’s side. Yuri takes that as his cue and heads towards the castle to get breakfast. The inside of the castle is as quiet as the outside.

When he gets to the Great Hall there are maybe two dozen students spread across the four tables, the largest group consisting of four Hogwarts students with the blue uniforms. Raven somethings. He chooses a seat near their assigned table, the only other occupant a Mahoutokoro student who keeps falling asleep only to jerk himself back awake when his head falls.

Breakfast appears before him as he sits, along with a bowl for Makkachin. He places the food on the bench and the poodle digs in happily. Yuri starts on his breakfast as well, french toast made with fresh brioche bread and a glazed walnut sauce. He pours some syrup over it and takes a bite. The house elves here are really fantastic cooks.

The sleepy student eventually gathers his stuff and leaves, and now Yuri is alone at the table. Makkachin finishes his breakfast then wanders over to the table beside them to a lone girl. She looks over at him and smiles, reaching out to scratch him behind the ear. Yuri lets him do his thing, and finishes his breakfast not long after. He stands and Makkachin trots back over to his side, licking the girl's fingers as thanks. She looks a little disgusted and wipes her hand off on a napkin. 

His next stop is the owlery, to mail the letter to his grandfather. He had forgotten about it until he saw it on the desk this morning.

The halls are deserted. It’s almost spooky that the bustling school is so dead, but it’s also kind of nice. Yuri is so sick of being followed by girls, like he has a fanclub or something. One bold student even jinxed him to have white cat ears and snapped a photo of him. Yuri had his wand out and was ready to cast a spell giving her a donkey muzzle until McGonagall rounded the corner and gave the student a talking to that was much more satisfying.

The poor girl looked ready to cry. McGonagall had turned to him and apologized, saying she hoped he didn't think less of the school. He just shook his head and thanked her. She said she would talk to the girls about leaving him alone.

Since then they’ve been less obvious, but still present. In this empty hallway, Yuri feels like he can finally relax within the castle walls. However, this calm solitude was short lived. Turning the corner, he almost ran smack into the dark haired asshole from the Goblet.  

 _Seriously? Why is this Otabek Almin stalking me?_ Yuri wonders angrily. He steps around the student without a word, despite their interaction the day before. He feels eyes on the back of his head as he stomps away. Makkachin gives a short bark then runs back to Yuri’s side, confused as to why they didn’t say hi to the new person. Yuri quietly promises to introduce him to different stranger later, but definitely not that guy.

He turns the corner and finally finds the stairs leading to the owlery. He ducks into the entry and runs into another person. _What the hell?_ He growls internally.

“Katsudon?” He asks, confused. The other Yuuri is looking up from where he had knocked him back onto the stairs, and Yuri internally winces. He probably gave the poor guy a few bruises from that fall.

“Oh! Yuri!” The Katsudon looks up at him with a blinding smile and Yuri feels his cheeks flame. What is with this guy? Yuri is offering his hand before he realises it. He helps Yuuri to his feet and the Japanese boy thanks him, ducking his head down in a short bow. No sooner is he back on his feet though than Makkachin is jumping onto him, nearly sending him back to the floor.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri laughs, and the dog covers his face with slobber and kisses. Yuri shoots the pair a disgusted look but they ignore him. “Hey boy, How are you?” Yuuri asks, grabbing Makkachin’s face and giving him a good scratching. The dog's tail smacks at Yuri furiously. He takes a step back as Yuuri laughs, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of colorful dog treats.

Yuuri turns to look up at Yuri, who berates himself for briefly thinking he looks cute with his glasses knocked askew like that. _What the fuck?_ He thinks, a little disgusted with himself.

“Is Viktor here then?” Yuuri asks, breaking Yuri out of his internal battle.

Yuri wants to gag at how smitten they are for each other. “He was still asleep when I left. You can take Makkachin to find him if you want, he’s probably awake by now.” The poodle probably won't follow him now that he’s found Yuuri anyway; he seems to be just as in love with him as his owner.

Yuuri lights up and turns to look at Makkachin, “You want to go find Viktor with me?” Makkachin jumps up and Yuuri laughs, catching the dog as he leaps into his arms. Yuuri struggles a bit, as Makkachin is not a particularly light creature.

“Thanks Yuri! I’ll see you at lunch?” Yuuri asks, setting Makkachin on the floor. The poodle noses at Yuuri’s pocket, probably for more treats. 

Yuri just waves him off and ducks around him, heading up the stairs to the owlery. He finds Lutz after a bit of trouble (there are _hundreds_ of owls) and bribed her with a frozen mouse. She eats it happily and takes the letter in her talons before taking off. He watches her disappear into the mountains before turning and making his way back downstairs.

  


Yuri slams his bag down on his desk in Charms slightly harder than necessary on Tuesday, holding in an angry scream. He feels eyes on the back of his. Again. Coming from the asshole causing his frustration in the first place. Fate does not seem to be on his side in avoiding this Otabek Altima, with his smile that makes Yuri’s blood boil for some reason. Last week he had been blissfully unaware, but, as Yuri just discovered, the pair share both Potions and Charms class, meaning that Yuri will see him every. single. day. _And apparently every day of the weekend as well,_ he thinks savagely, reflecting on their unfortunate run-ins.

As if seeing Otabek every day wasn’t already bad enough, Yuri can’t help but notice that the guy keeps staring at him. It seems like every time he looks over (which is more than he’d like to admit), Yuri catches his eye. To make matters worse, Otabek is shameless about it. Rather than averting his gaze and pretending not to have been looking in the first place like a decent human being, when their eyes meet Otabek just grins at him. Yuri feels his face get hot each time this happens, without fail. Out of anger, obviously. He sits down roughly in his chair, determinedly staring holes into the bag on his desk until the lecture begins.

Yuri’s sour mood lingers until lunch the next day. When he sits down with Viktor, Georgi, and Yuuri (who has managed to slip easily into their friend group, having had lunch with them every day since Sunday), Yuri notices another student sitting with them, a Hogwarts student in yellow lined robes. He seems to radiate positivity without even speaking.

“Hi!” He says brightly as a piece of steak and kidney pie appears in front of Yuri. “I’m Phichit Chulanont!”

“Why are you here?” Yuri asks, mouth already full of food. The boy just laughs, unphased by Yuri’s blunt attitude.

“I’m Yuuri’s friend! I figured since I can’t get him to leave Viktor’s side for more than ten minutes I might as well just join you guys!” He says cheerily as the other Yuuri turns a deep red and looks down at his plate, laughing shyly. Although he acts unaware of his flustered friends, Yuri notices a mischievous glint in Phichit’s eye. However, Viktor doesn’t catch it - he’s busy looking down at Yuuri with shining eyes that only see him.

Turning to Phichit, Yuri introduces himself. “Yuri Plisetsky. I’m a sixth year at Durmstrang. And don’t call me Yurio, no matter what these idiots tell you,” he says quickly. “So, you and the other Yuuri are good friends?”

“Oh yeah!” Phichit exclaimed. “Best friends. Actually, that reminds me,” he says, reaching for his phone. “I’ve been meaning to show you these pictures Viktor, but the more the merrier!”

For the rest of the lunch period, Phichit shows them all photos of himself and Yuuri from their years together. Their parents had been friends, attending Mahoutokoro together before Phichit’s parents moved, resulting in him attending Hogwarts instead. The families still met and the two had struck up a strong friendship. There are photos of the two of them sweating and smiling after Quidditch games, making V shapes with their hands; photos of Yuuri from various ballet recitals; a selfie of them with Phichit’s cat JiJi; pictures of the pair exploring a Japanese wizarding town; and some photos from a beach trip a few summers back. Yuri snorts when he sees one of a chubby Yuuri in swim trunks.

“Holy crap, Piggy,” he says between laughs. “Maybe you should lay off the katsudon!”

Yuuri turns beat red and hides his face in his hands, leaving Viktor to try to pry them away. “Don’t listen to Yurio,” Viktor says, glaring at the blonde boy. “You were such a cute little piglet! I could just eat you up!”

His attempts to comfort Yuuri backfire, causing the boy’s flush to spread to the tips of his ears and down his neck. “V-Viktor!” He exclaims weakly, looking up at the older boy who is now blushing as well.

Yuri rolls his eyes at the affectionate pair. “I’m going to class,” he huffs, rising from the table and grabbing his bag dramatically. As he walks away, he looks back over his shoulder, smirking at a victorious looking Phichit, a confused looking Georgi, and the flustered boys. “See you later, Piggy!”  


 

Yuri returns to the ship later that evening, just as the sun starts to go down. Viktor is absent from the dormitory so he stops by Mila’s room for a while to talk. He ends up getting dragged into helping her paint her nails (“Your control with levitation magic is way better than mine, pleeease Yura?”) and doesn’t escape until an hour later, and his room is still empty.

He pulls out his Charms textbook and opens it to chapter three, wanting to get ahead on reading since he has time. Turning the pages, he sits down cross legged on the bed. He gets through half of the chapter on the theory of non verbal spells, which he hasn’t had much luck with so far. Concentrating, he attempts a _Lumos_ charm, being rewarded with a brief glow before it quickly fizzles out. 

He is flipping through the index of his textbook from third year to find more about _Lumos’_ theory when Viktor comes back into the room, Makkachin trailing behind him. The dog makes a beeline for his bed, curling up with his nose buried in his fur. He must have gotten quite the workout today. 

“What’re you up to?” Viktor flops down onto Yuri’s bed, and Yuri kicks him in the side.

“You have your own bed, старик/ starík.”

“But my bed is so lonely, Yura” Viktor whines, rolling over on top of Yuri’s foot. Yanking it out from underneath him, the blonde sticks it in his face instead.

“Go invite your little Katsumi to join you,” Yuri teases. Viktor laughs at him. 

“It’s KatsuKI, _Yurio_.” Yuri glares at him and jabs him harder in the head with his foot at that. Viktor just laughs and rolls away. He sits up and mirrors Yuri’s pose from the other end of the bed.

“How are things going with him, anyway? Are you married yet?” Viktor’s face turns an interesting shade of red, much to Yuri’s delight. He gives a shark like grin and snaps his book shut, setting it aside and scooting closer to Viktor.

“We aren’t getting married, it’s way too soon.”

“Too soon? So you’ve entertained in the future then?-”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Yu-ra.” Viktor interjects. 

“-Damn Vitya, you’ve got it bad.”

Viktor sighs and gives up his protests, slapping his hands over his face. “I can’t help it, he’s perfect.”

“You are both gross, just kiss already.”

“Ha, he’s not interested in me like that,” Viktor says, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Eh? The fuck are you talking about?” Yuri asks, incredulous. “Have you suddenly gone blind in your old age?”

Viktor rolls off of him and sprawls onto the floor, almost kicking Yuri in the face. “Quick, Yuri, call life alert, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.”

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” His friend is grinning up at him when Yuri leans over his bed, looking at Viktor with bewilderment. A giant question mark might as well be floating over his head, Viktors words making no sense whatsoever.

“It’s a muggle meme thing that Chris showed me.” Viktor is giggling.

“A what?" 

Viktor waves him off, “It’s nothing, forget it.” Viktor gets up off the floor and climbs into his bed while Yuri fumes at being dismissed. He wants to be in on the joke too. Stupid Vitya. Stupid Chris.

“Wait, who is Chris?”

  


Chris turns out to be Chris Giacometti, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Head boy, and obnoxious asshole extraordinaire. 

“Chris Giacometti, at your service.” The blonde with abnormally long eyelashes winks at Yuri, taking his hand and leaning down to brush his lips across Yuri’s knuckles. The Russian yanks his hand away, hissing at the man in front of him. Chris, undeterred, shoots him a smile that is supposed to be charming but just has Yuri’s hackles rising further.

“Don’t touch me asshole!” he growls.

Chris pouts at him. “Such a dirty mouth doesn't match such a pretty boy.”

“I’ll show you ‘pretty boy’-” Yuri says, pushing up his sleeve and grabbing his wand to point it at the creep. Viktor and Yuuri jump in front of him. Viktor is pushing his arm down while Yuuri waves his hands around in panic.

“Ooh, Kitty’s got claws,” someone else calls out, and Yuri’s glare snaps to the source of this new voice. The newcomer is dressed in Hogwarts robes adorned with a red badge. _Gremlindore_ , Yuri’s mind supplies. He has an undercut like every other damn person he’s met, and his smirk has Yuri reassigning the title of asshole extraordinaire.

Behind him stands a pretty girl with a shoulder length dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her manicured hand is placed on the arrogant looking man’s shoulder, showing off a garish diamond ring. Yuri balks. These kids are seventeen at most, yet already engaged? She too is smirking at Yuri, and he wants to smack the look off her face.

“I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy, The king of Gryffindor Quidditch. You can call me JJ.” The guy strikes a weird pose towards Yuri, his arms crossed and fingers making L shapes, maybe for ‘Loser’? “And this is my queen, Isabella.”

Yuri feels his eye twitch. He needs to get away from this Jean-Jacques guy. Yuri glares at him and doesn’t offer up a response. Jean-Jacques seems to falter, his pose relaxing. Chris takes this moment to throw his arm around JJ. 

“You may be the King of Gryffindor, JJ, but my Quidditch Cup from last year says I’m the real king of Quidditch around here.”

JJ just smirks and shrugs Chris off. “You won’t have that cup for much longer Christophe! Gryffindor will win it back from you this year, and we won't even have to cheat to do it.”

“Hah, like we would need to cheat to beat you! I bet we wouldn't even need to show up and you’d still hand us the win." 

They continue to bicker stupidly about this, excluding Yuri, a fact for which he’s thankful. Phichit steps up to him and turns him to the right, where a third and fourth boy stand, both of these two dressed in the yellow Hogwarts uniforms.

“Yuri! Meet my friends here, they play on the Hufflepuff team.” 

The third newcomer is much more subdued, and Yuri doesn't hate him right off the bat. The taller boy has medium length brown hair that’s parted down the middle, brown eyes, and thick eyebrows. He smiles at Yuri and introduces himself as Leo de Iglesia, Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. 

“And this here is Guang Hong Ji, my boyfriend.” He gestures to the smaller, messy haired student next to him, whose face turns pink when introduced.

“Leo!” the other boy whines, but he too smiles at Yuri. Yuri decides these two aren’t so bad. They may even actually be sane.

They walk into the Great Hall as a large group, much to Yuri’s chagrin. As they eat, Viktor and Chris get into a heated debate about Quidditch, which Yuri tunes out until both are suddenly standing and stripping. Viktor gets his cloak off and Chris his robe before Phichit and Yuuri intervene. The two stripping idiots continue to bicker, but don’t try it again. JJ keeps smirking at Yuri over the table, which is mildly annoying, but Yuri ignores him for Yuuri and the two Hufflepuffs. Overall, lunch isn't _that_ bad.

  


When Yuri enters the dungeons the following Monday morning his eyes move instinctively towards Otabek Altoid’s seat, and he curses himself for not being able to stop them. Unfortunately, Otabek’s head also turns when Yuri opens the door, so the Hogwarts student catches his gaze. Otabek gives him a small smile and nods, causing Yuri to feel the now familiar rush of blood to his face. He quickly looks away as he stomps to his seat. Taking out his books, he determinedly looks anywhere but Otabek’s side of the classroom. Several minutes later, after the rest of the class has trickled in, Professor Creevey bounces out of his office with his signature grin.

“Alright everyone - this week we’re going to be doing some complicated potion synthesis and learning some new techniques. Does anyone know what the Erumpent Potion does?” He asks, looking around the room excitedly. No one raises their hands, and a few look down at their desks, avoiding Creevey’s gaze. Yuri rolls his eyes, wondering if he’s the only one who’s ever cracked a Potions textbook in his life.

“It explodes if it’s touched,” he answers in a bored voice.

“ _Excellent_ Mr. Plisetsky! Five points to Durmstrang!” The professor jokes. “Right, so, since the potion can’t be disturbed, we’re going to need to use some new equipment to make it.” 

At this, Creevey waves his wand and a large lattice made of metal bars appears on each desk, standing vertically so the students can see through the squares. Attached to the bars is a complicated glass piece with knobs and hoses jutting out every few centimeters, one forming a line to a glass tube submerged in a bubbling liquid. The faint sound of air being forced through an opening is coming from the hoses. Despite his usual air of boredom and annoyance, Yuri beams at the professor.

“We get to use Schlenk manifolds?! I’ve only ever read about them!” He exclaims, Russian accent coming out stronger than usual due to his excitement. Blushing slightly, he remembers where he is as several students turn to blink at him. Professor Creevey laughs out loud. 

“Right again, Yuri,” he says fondly. “For those of you who have never come across the Schlenk line, I know this looks a little intimidating. However, it’s simply a tool that potions masters use to make sure their concoction doesn’t come into contact with anything dangerous - it can even keep out air and water!” Professor Creevey, clearly in awe of this fact, pauses here for dramatic effect. The class doesn’t seem nearly as impressed as he is, but he plunges ahead anyway.

“So, because this is so new and complicated, you’re going to be working in pairs today,” Creevey says, as if this were a treat and not a death sentence. Yuri’s stomach gives an uncomfortable lurch, nervous for what’s about to happen. “Now don’t give me that look Ms. Davis, I’m being nice enough to let you choose your own! You are sixth and seventh years after all.” 

Upon hearing this, several girls look hungrily at Yuri. _Fuck_ , he thinks, fidgeting in his seat while he attempts to avoid everyone’s gaze. He can only halfway focus as Professor Creevey explains the Schlenk manifold, chairs inching closer to him every second. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,_ Yuri panics. 

“Alright, now, everybody find yourself a partner!” Professor Creevey says when he finished drawing a diagram, unaware of the situation at hand. Yuri braces himself and flings his head under his arms on the table, knowing there’s no way he can escape. However, the impact doesn’t come. Peeking one eye out over his arm, he sees a huddle of disappointed looking girls, along with a few guys. More interestingly, in between himself and the group stands Otabek Ultron, looking stoic and casual. He would think Otabek was as oblivious as Creevey if it weren’t for the glint in his eyes and the fact that there was no way he could have made it to Yuri first from all the way across the room without the help of magic.

Yuri unfolds himself from his arms and stares up at the boy who just saved him. For the first time in their week long relationship Yuri is happy to see him - not that this means he is any less red and speechless than usual.

“Thank you,” he manages to say quietly, looking at a spot slightly to Otabek’s right. The corner of the boy’s mouth raises ever so slightly.

“No problem, Yuri,” he replies as he takes out his ingredients and supplies. Yuri is glad Otabek isn’t looking at him, because his blush intensifies tenfold with the use of his name. Not that he likes the way it sounds rolling off of Otabek’s tongue - not one bit. Not like he’d ever even think about Otabek’s tongue in the first place. Gross. Yuri ties up his hair rather aggressively, attempting to squash the weird thoughts forming in his mind.

The pair falls quickly into an easy routine. Otabek lets him take the lead, and Yuri wonders if this is because he doesn’t like potions or because it’s obvious by now that Yuri is passionate about the subject. He busies himself with preparing the manifold, turning the stopcocks and connecting flasks, making sure everything is air free and there are no leaks in the system. Otabek makes himself useful preparing and weighing the ingredients. When Yuri finally finishes messing with the manifold, he uses his wand to drastically lower the temperature of the main potion flask to lower the risk of explosion. Turning to his partner, he sees that Otabek has already lined up the dissolved ingredients in the order of their addition to the potion. Now all Yuri has to do is use a syringe to add them to the flask, waiting the proper amount of time and number of stirs between each one.

Once the last ingredient is finally added forty-five minutes later, Yuri casts a quick auto-stirring spell on the potion. They are at the last step that Creevey told them about, and after fifteen more minutes of stirring they are supposed to ask him how to continue from there. Looking around, Yuri sees that they are the first to reach this point. He smirks and pulls out his stool, happy to sit back down after the intense process. Knowing he could blow up if he made a mistake was certainly wearing on his nerves.

Otabek sits down next to him, and Yuri becomes nervous once more without the potion to distract him. Before today, he convinced himself he became so flustered around Otabek because he was annoyed with the arrogant student. However, now he can’t even pretend to be irked, as Otabek not only saved him but also made this the most comfortable partner work Yuri has ever done. So why the fuck does his face still match his blood red uniform? 

“I think you’ll be chosen,” Otabek says after a minute, oblivious to Yuri’s inner struggles.

“Huh?” Yuri responds ungracefully as he forces himself out of his head and back to the present. 

“For the Tournament.” He turns to look at Yuri, who is stunned to see that Otabek has a small blush across his nose - although it’s nothing to rival the one Yuri constantly sports around the dark haired student. “I overheard that flying teacher of yours saying Nikiforov is going to be the champion, like it’s already decided or something, but I bet it’s you,” he finished matter-of-factly, as if he’s known Yuri his whole life and thinks Yakov is clearly off his rocker. 

“I don’t understand…” Yuri says slowly after thinking for a moment. “You don’t even know me, but you kept trying to find out my name, you saved me from those crazy girls, and now you’re willing to bet on me in a competition of worthiness when I’ve said five words to you? And another thing -” Yuri flares, excitement building as he finally confronts Otabek about their odd interactions, “- the staring. Don’t think I haven’t noticed, and it’s creeping me out.” A guilty blush is forming on Otabek’s cheeks, and before Yuri can stop himself he adds in a much too flirty tone, “I know I’m pretty, but where I come from stalking is frowned upon, Altin.” Yuri curses himself as the name he’s tried so hard to forget rolls off his tongue like it was always there.

Professor Creevey chooses that exact moment to walk up, causing the pair of flushed boys to jump about a meter out of their seats. “Wow! That’s looking great!” He exclaims, not noticing the slightly panicked looks in their eyes as he inspects their flask. Yuri looks back at the potion, which has turned a bright orange color and is shimmering as it stirs. “You’re just about to the point where you’ll need to extract the solvent and store your potion to continue next time. Do either of you know how to do this?”

By the time Yuri even begins to think about this procedure, Otabek has already started answering the question. “Reduce the pressure to lower the boiling point - so, a vacuum?” He says, looking up at Professor Creevey, who smiles from ear to ear.

“Excellent, Otabek! Five points to Ravenclaw. I’ll leave you two to it - I have no doubt you have it under control,” he says, waving his wand as he walks away. A small machine appears, connected by a hose to the flask in the bubbling liquid. Yuri, however, is still gaping at Otabek.

“How did you know that so quickly? We’ve never done anything like that!” He questions, not used to being outshined in Potions. Otabek laughs, which definitely isn’t the cause of Yuri’s heart stutter - he should really get that checked out some time.

“I wanted to be a scientist before I found out I was a wizard,” he says, shrugging. “I went to chemistry camp when I was ten.” Yuri blinks. Regardless of how distracted he gets when Otabek speaks, he’s sure that he doesn’t know whatever language the Hogwarts student just used.

Yuri shoots his lab partner a confused look, knitting his eyebrows together as Otabek prods the vacuum pump with his wand. “What the fuck is chemistry?”

  


The following Wednesday Yuri finds himself watching the door, waiting for Otabek to arrive. When he notices what he’s doing he quickly looks away but his traitorous eyes continue to drift back every few minutes. He hasn't seen him since potions. Not really, anyway. He doesn't count the times their eyes meet across the Great Hall. Otabek hasn't stopped staring, but Yuri finds that now he can’t stop seeking out the older student as well, much to his embarrassment.

When he had arrived at the Charms classroom, Otabek wasn't in the room yet. Yuri had had an internal battle about whether or not he should sit next to Otabek’s usual spot, but in the end he walked to his own spot, throwing his stuff down and unpacking before he could change his mind. If the other boy really wanted to get to know him then he would sit next to Yuri.

A few minutes have gone by and Yuri is sitting tensely in his seat, stomach twisting with anticipation that he is trying to stamp down on, lest he be disappointed in the case that Otabek doesn’t sit next to him. He refuses to get his hopes up.

A minute before the class is due to start the Ravenclaw student walks in. Yuri’s heart leaps as he passes his normal desk, making his way over to Yuri. He slides casually onto the bench, giving him a small smile. Yuris face goes a bit pink and he nods in greeting, unable to form words. Is making friends always this awkward? Viktor had kind of forced himself into Yuris life, for lack of a better word, and the others had followed suit. This is the first time he's made a friend without them first being one of Viktor’s.

Professor Flitwick takes the podium at the front of the class. “Today we are going to be watching a film on the extended history of Charms, narrated by Miranda Goshawk herself!” Flitwick is vibrating with excitement, and with a swish of his wand the old projector floats to the center of the room. Another flick has a screen unrolling at the front of the class. The light dims and the film starts rolling.

It really boring, and Goshawk is essentially just reading her own book, but with live examples. Yuri has already seen this film, sometime last year. He turns to his desk partner, only to find Otabek looking at him too. 

“I’ve already seen this,” Yuri whispers to him.

“Same here.” 

“This lady’s voice is killing me.” It's nasally and she stutters a lot. Yuri couldn’t stand it the first time; the second is even worse.

“Her written work is better,” Otabek says. Yuri thinks he might be making a joke here but it is hard to tell from his tone. Otabek turns towards him, and Yuri thinks he looks amused. He doesn't really get the joke here. 

“Our textbook is boring,” Yuri says.

Otabek shrugs, “If you say so.”

Yuri half glares at him. Whats with that answer? He turns back to the film for a few minutes before growing bored again. “Hey, do you play Quidditch too?” he asks. 

Otabek shakes his head. “No. I’ve never been too good at flying. I’m better on my feet.”

Yuri nods. “I don't either, though I’m good with a broom. We already have a seeker at Durmstrang, and I didn’t want to play as chaser.”

“Do you only have one team?”

“Mm, we do matches with other schools, since we are smaller than Hogwarts. We also don’t have houses at Durmstrang.”

Before Otabek can respond there is a throat clearing from behind them. They turn to find Professor Flitwick. “Mr. Altin, Mr. Plisetsky, now is not the time for idle chatter. I expect better from my star student. Please separate yourselves, there is a free seat over there.” He gestures to the other side of the room. “And be quiet about it.”

Yuri scowls, unhappy. He doesn't like this teacher anymore. Otabek gathers his stuff before he can say “‘I’ll move.”  

Yuri huffs and watches him go. He doesn't bother pretending to watch the film, instead he takes out a paper and quill and doodles mindlessly. 

He looks up from his crude drawings when something lands on his desk. He blinks as a bird made of paper ruffles its wings and hops twice. It looks up at him and opens its mouth in a silent chirp before the paper unfolds itself, revealing a handwritten note.

_He's strict and serious about Charms, but he's not a bad professor. Don’t hate him too much._

Yuri’s eyes dart over to Otabek, the other already watching him. Yuri ducks his head, hair falling to curtain his face. He grabs his quill and writes a response.

_Star student?_

He glances around, trying to figure out how to send it back. He doesn't know how to make a bird like Otabek, he could make a plane, but it’s not a spell he has tried in years. It’s also not very stealthy.

Something scratches at his ankle and he jumps in his seat, banging his knee on the underside of the desk. The teacher glares at him and Yuri glares back. “My foot was asleep,” he grouses. Flitwick turns back to watching the film with rapt attention.

Yuri waits a second before he looks under his desk. He doesn't see anything there, it must have been a phantom itch or something. There is a smell tug on his cloak and he looks over to see a paper mouse climbing up it. He turns to glare at Otabek, for startling him, and the older boy is holding a hand over his mouth, his eyes shining. Yuri can tell he's smirking at him.  The mouse jumps to the desk and nudges the paper. Yuri folds it up and gives it to the mouse after adding an extra line.

_Not funny asshole. Warn me next time._

They continue to pass notes for the class, mostly just silly talk.

_Charms is my favourite. There's no class like it in Muggle school._

_Muggle school?_

_I’m Muggle-born. I went to a Muggle school until I got my letter._  

_Must have been a shock for your parents._

_They were relieved. They watch a lot of sci-fi movies and they had been wondering if the doctors had done experiments on me or if I had touched radioactive waste._

_What? What is sci-fi?_

It continues on with Otabek telling him about various Muggle things, until the movie was ending. He was in the middle of writing a response when the lights come back on. The mouse waiting on his desk stills, then twists and transforms into a paper lily. It’s quite beautiful.

Yuri, face aflame, looked up hastily but Otabek is already up and turning to leave. Yuri swears he sees a bit of red on the other boys cheeks as well but it must be a trick of the light. He gathers his things, being careful with the flower so as not to crush it, and makes his way out of the class with the rest.

 

 

Even though the partner work in Potions is over (with Otabek and Yuri easily achieving the highest marks in class), Otabek sits with Yuri again on Friday. They work in silence for the most part, but every now and then Yuri will move to grab an ingredient and find it already floating in the air beside him and his table mate determinedly not looking in his direction. Once, when Yuri makes a swipe for the vial of crushed beetles, it keeps darting away from him. After a few dodges, Yuri successfully catches it and huffs exasperatedly at Otabek, who is unable to hold in his smile.

As they brew their Deflating Draughts, Yuri reflects on the last week and he and Otabek’s… he doesn’t quite know what to call it - is it friendship? Yuri isn’t sure how these things work, having had most of his friends since he was eleven courtesy of knowing the already rising Quidditch star Viktor Nikiforov. He and Otabek haven’t said a lot to each other outside of their notes in Charms, but their silences are comfortable and the Hogwarts student is constantly trying to make him laugh or smile.

Feeling a slight twinge of guilt, Yuri thinks of all the effort Otabek has already made on his behalf versus his own behavior towards the boy. Yuri wouldn’t even talk to him until he had to choose between that and his mob of stalkers. Panicking slightly, he wonders if Otabek will think he’s unappreciative and stop, well, _whatever_ this is. Even though it’s only been a week, Yuri has thoroughly enjoyed having some semblance of a friend in his classes and isn’t eager to give that up so easily. He takes a deep breath and turns to face Otabek, nervous but determined.

“Have lunch with me today,” he says, speaking much faster that intended and avoiding eye contact. Otabek arches an eyebrow at him.

“Asking me on a date already? That’s a little forward of you, _Plisetsky_ ,” he teases, emphasizing his last name and clearly attempting to get back at Yuri for his stalker comment on Monday. However, at the word ‘date’ Yuri’s face turns beet red and his eyes widen comically as he sputters.

“I-I meant with me and my friends, asshole! Ugh, just forget it. Gross,” he turns back to his potion, aggressively grabbing a vial in which to submit his final product.

Otabek laughs at his reaction and simply says, “I’d love to have lunch with you, Yuri,” before walking to the desk to turn in his work. Yuri exhales, wondering if Otabek will always have the power to make him a blubbering mess. He cleans up his workspace and gives Creevey his vial, then heads out of the dungeon with the dark haired student.

When they make it up to the Great Hall, he spots his friends at their usual table. Grabbing Otabek by the wrist, he drags him over to Viktor, Yuuri, and Phichit. 

“Guys, this is Otabek,” he says simply. However, rather than responding, all three sets of eyes move down to Yuri’s hand, which is still clasped around Otabek’s wrist. Viktor raises an eyebrow at him and Yuri drops his fingers immediately, looking up at the Ravenclaw with wide eyes. However, in stark contrast to his usual stoic self, Otabek is blushing in a positively Yuri fashion, avoiding the blonde’s eyes as Yuri gapes at him. Thankfully, Phichit comes to the rescue.

“Hey Otabek!” He says cheerily with a decidedly false air of ignorance. “Otabek and I have had a few classes together over the years. We’re both seventh years,” he explains to a grateful Yuri. He nods at the Hufflepuff and sits, tugging Otabek down with him as Viktor finally takes the hint and introduces himself. Yuuri follows suit and soon they all fall into an easy conversation.

Over time, Chris, JJ, Isabella, Leo, and finally Guang Hong meander into the Great Hall and take their seats on the bench with the rest of the group. Leo turns to Otabek.

“Hi Otabek! What brings you to join us, huh?” He says with a tone that indicates familiarity. Otabek smiles at Leo are Yuri feels something possessive stir in his chest. He’s so busy attempting to squash it back down he almost misses that he’s the reason for Otabek’s smile.

“Yuri invited me,” Otabek says simply, turning his smile to the blonde. Yuri averts his eyes, praying it doesn’t show how that smile affects him. However, Otabek doesn’t look long, as Leo just spit out his pumpkin juice.

“ _Yuri_ invited you?” He says disbelievingly, turning to the blonde. “I didn’t know that you liked people, Yuri.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Yuri bites back at Leo, furrowing his brows together angrily.

“Well, it’s just that you kinda seem pissed off whenever anyone opens their mouth, especially JJ and Viktor,” Leo explains as Viktor cackles - he’s clearly enjoying this. Yuri bristles. “I’m convinced that Guang Hong is your favorite person at our table because he talks the least!” Leo finishes.

Yuri blinks. Leo has certainly got him there, but he can’t explain why Otabek’s presence has started to excite him rather than annoy him like everyone else’s. Even if he could, he definitely wouldn’t want to right here in front of the guy. 

“That’s bullshit. Guang Hong is my favorite because…” he falters, realizing how little he knows about Guang Hong as he draws a blank. Damn him for being so quiet. “He’s a nice guy,” he finishes lamely. Looking back at Otabek, he sees the dark haired student smiling smugly.

“Oh, shut up, Altin,” he says, rolling his eyes.

Lunch goes on for a while without any other embarrassing hiccups. Yuri can’t help but be pleased with how easily Otabek fits into their group. Even though he’s more quiet than the others, he never appears awkward or out of place. Every few minutes, he and Yuri drift off into their own conversation before being pulled back into the group. 

“He’s cute, Yura,” Viktor says suddenly, turning to Yuri while the other boys talk about Quidditch.

Yuri chokes on his food, coughing violently and grabbing his pumpkin juice in an attempt to clear his airways. His panic turns quickly to annoyance when he realizes that Viktor had spoken in Russian so that only Yuri could understand him, and his near death experience is in vain.

Otabek slaps him on the back as he regains control of himself, returning to his conversation only after making sure Yuri is okay. He senses that Otabek is half listening for his response to Viktor, but since he can’t speak Russian anyway, Yuri speaks freely.

“You’re gross, old man,” he spits out, narrowing his eyes at Viktor. “Not everyone has to be lovesick like you.”

“Nice try, Yuri. In the sixteen years I’ve known you, you’ve never gone out of your way to be friends with anyone.”

“It’s not like that,” Yuri grumbles.

“Right, now I remember, you always blush during the entire lunch period, even if it doesn’t start with you holding hands with a hunky guy. Silly me!” Viktor teases him, tossing his silver hair back and laughing heartily as Yuri fires off a string of curse words in Russian.

Once Yuri calms down, the rest lunch period goes by without any further shenanigans. At some point Otabek asks Yuri about his hobbies, and they talk about Yuri’s ballet classes and Otabek’s interest in herbology for the rest of the lunch period. When ten minute bell rings, Yuri tries to bid the older student goodbye, but he insists on walking him to his Cursework class on the boat because he has a free period. 

They continue their conversation as they walk down the hill towards the lake, with Otabek telling Yuri about his greenhouse back home in Almaty, Kazakhstan. Once they arrive at the boat, Otabek turns to him.

“I’ll see you this weekend,” he says simply. It isn’t a question. 

“Huh?” Yuri blurts out, confused - they hadn’t made any plans.

Otabek just smirks at him and turns on his heel. He looks back over his shoulder as he walks away.

“Dasvidaniya, Yura.”

Yuri pales. That was Russian.

  


When Yuri dresses after ballet practice on Saturday morning he takes a bit of extra time choosing an outfit, nervous about Otabek’s promise to see him during the weekend. The weekend is the only time that they don’t have to wear school uniforms, and Yuri likes to dress to impress. After a while, he chooses a pair of tight fitting black jeans with several rips, a black v-neck sweater with long sleeves that he pushes up to his elbows, and a pair of leopard print combat boots. Putting his hair up in a half bun, he smiles at his reflection and heads to lunch.

However, he doesn’t see Otabek at lunch. He doesn’t see Otabek for the entire day, and by the time dinner rolls around, he’s starting to get a bit embarrassed at how much stock he put in the boy’s words. Perhaps he had meant they might just see each other in passing? In the library or the Great Hall or something? Sighing, he picks at his dinner without much of an appetite. When he’s managed to clear half of the pie and mash on his plate, he pushes it away and moves to grab his bag. However, before he can get up, his half-cleared dish is replaced by dessert. Except, his plate doesn’t have the toffee pudding on it that his friends are enjoying. Instead, a goblet full of ice cream rests on a dish that has the words, ‘come to the Astronomy tower at 9’ spelled out in chocolate icing. Blushing furiously, Yuri attempts to smudge the words with his spoon, but it’s too late.

“Oh look everyone! Yurio has a date with that cute boy from yesterday!” Viktor crooned, much too loudly.

“It’s not a date!” Yuri objects, but then adds quietly, “But you don’t get to call him cute.” Ignoring Georgi and Mila’s gaping stares and Viktor, Yuuri, and Phichit’s giggles, Yuri stops his attempt to smear the note and digs into his ice cream, unable to hold in his grin. Leave it to Otabek to use extravagant magic when a simple owl would’ve sufficed.

Two hours later, Yuri dons a black coat and makes his way to the tallest tower in Hogwarts. Although he’s early, he lurks in the corridor until 9:05 so as not to appear too eager. As he ascends the staircase, he tries desperately to tame the nerves that cause knots to form in his stomach. Noticing his accelerated heartbeat, he decides he’s never making another friend after Otabek. This is way too much effort. By the time he reaches the door at the top of the stairs it’s 9:10. When he opens it and walks out onto the rooftop with where students stargaze, Otabek is already waiting for him.

“I was starting to think you weren’t coming,” the older boy teases him.

Yuri opens his mouth to respond and is frustrated to find that he can’t form words. Again. Otabek is standing casually by a telescope, dressed in black jeans that show off his muscular legs, a grey sweater, and a leather jacket. Yuri realizes that he’s never actually seen what the rest of Otabek looks like under his flowy Hogwarts robes, and he doesn’t like the way it affects him at all.

“Sorry,” he manages to mumble as he averts his eyes. It sounds rather angry, but doesn’t seem to phase Otabek.

“I’m just teasing you, Yuri,” he says warmly. Yuri can’t read the expression on his face.

“So why did you bring me here anyway?” Yuri asks, attempting to sound more confident.

“As much fun as it’s been getting to know you over charmed notes, Schlenk manifolds, or in the presence of a dozen of your friends, I just wanted to be able to talk a bit more freely. Not so complicated, really,” Otabek says, gazing out over the grounds. “Plus I’ve always loved it up here. I’m pretty introverted so sometimes I come here to recharge while I look at the stars.” 

Yuri immediately feels honored to have been invited to Otabek’s secret hiding space. He certainly understands the need for time away from people and knows how special his own secluded spots back at Durmstrang are to him. “Thank you,” he says softly.

“Of course,” Otabek replies. “I like you a lot, Yuri,” he says simply. Yuri’s eyes bulge, but Otabek offers no elaboration or answer to the million questions this statement raises in Yuri’s head.

“Sorry there’s not really a place to sit,” the dark haired boy continues as if unaware of the ambiguity of what he just said. “I’d try to conjure something, but I’ve always been a bit lousy at Transfiguration.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, looking back at Yuri.

Yuri smirks. Although Potions is his passion, he has always excelled in Transfiguration as well, most likely due to the fact that he had Baranovskaya as his ballet teacher for years before starting school. Once he arrived at Durmstrang, it had felt natural for him to learn Transfiguration from her in addition to their dance lessons. Waving his wand, he easily conjures a squashy couch for them in front of the telescope nearest to Otabek. Although he’s pleased with himself, he wishes he would hurry up and master wordless magic because _that_ would certainly impress Mr. Star Charms Student over there. Plopping himself down, he grins smugly at Otabek.

“Wow,” Otabek says, smiling down at him. “And you wonder why I’m so sure you’ll be chosen for Durmstrang’s champion. Being able to conjure stuff like this as a first semester sixth year is really impressive, Yuri.”

Yuri blushes at the compliment, not used to such blunt praise from his friends. Although, his other friendships haven’t prepared him for anything else in this new developing friendship, so he shouldn’t be surprised. Before he can help it, the words he hasn’t said aloud yet are slipping between the cracks of his confident exterior. “Viktor isn’t entering,” he spits out. He averts his gaze, but can’t stop the words from coming out. He’s wanted to talk about this for awhile, and for some reason feels like Otabek won’t judge him. “I think I’ll be chosen too, but it’s on a technicality now. Every time I get a chance to show people I’m not just some younger version of Viktor something doesn’t work out,” he finishes, looking at Otabek slightly desperately.

“That isn’t why you’ll be chosen, Yuri. You’ll be chosen because you’re so determined. Your passion and the way you’re always trying to better yourself is so admirable and honestly it’s a bit intimidating. Not to mention, you have skill, intelligence, and creativity to back up your will to win. I can’t think of anyone more worthy to compete, regardless of who else entered,” Otabek says, pink dusting the bridge of his nose.

Yuri blinks and takes a moment to process Otabek’s words before responding. “Why do you always talk about me like we’ve known each other forever. You can’t possibly know all of that about me just from a few Potions lessons and one Conjuring spell,” he questions, determined to elicit an answer to the question that’s been plaguing him since they were assigned as partners.

“We haven’t just known each other for two weeks,” he says simply. “You just forgot.” The side of his mouth twitches into what is unmistakably a teasing smirk. 

“Excuse me?” Yuri says, confused and flustered. _I think I’d remember a face like yours_ , he thinks before he can stop himself. 

“You were one of the first wizards I met, actually, besides McGonagall,” he says, causing Yuri to raise his eyebrows even further. “We met when I was shopping for school supplies for the first time in Vadrat Square. I was so confused and you ran into me while I was ogling the owlery.”

“Holy shit,” Yuri says, comprehension dawning on his face.

 

 _Ten-year-old Yuri walks leisurely down the road of Vadrat Square, the small Wizarding shopping center near the house he shares with his grandpa in southern Russia. Licking his peanut butter ice cream, he looks into the windows of the broom shop to see if highly anticipated_ _Velocissima_ _model has made it to their small town yet. Glumly, he locates the still-blank stand where the broom will sit when it finally arrives. He turns around to continue his stroll and notices a black cat eyeing him across the street._

_“So cute!” He breathes excitedly as the cat turns to walk away. He follows it quietly, walking quickly against the light flow of foot traffic without noticing the rude looks passerby give hm._

_Suddenly, near the Mudry Owlery, the cat turns to slink down an alley. Yuri follows spins sharply on his heel, hurriedly moving to follow it, but walks directly into a wall by mistake._

_“Oof,” he says, falling onto his backside._

_“Sorry,” he hears, and looks up to see that the wall he walked into was actually a dark haired boy who seems about his age. He offers his hand to Yuri, who takes it and stands, brushing dirt off his pants._  

_“Don’t apologize, I should’ve been watching where I was going,” Yuri says, eyes directed over the boy’s shoulder as he scans the empty alleyway for the cat. Realizing the cat is no longer there, he resigns himself to looking back at the boy. He has a shopping list held tightly in his grasp as if it’s the most important piece of paper he’s ever held, and he’s biting his lip nervously. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuri peers over his shoulder to read the words on the page. In large green cursive writing, the first line says “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”, followed by “First Year Supply List”. Yuri’s eyes widen with jealousy._

_“You’re starting your first year?!” He asks incredulously. The other boy jumps - he clearly hadn’t realized Yuri was still standing there._

_“Um, yes, I am. I’m just doing my supply shopping…” he trails off, biting his lower lip again._

_Upon closer inspection, Yuri notices this boy is clearly not from western Europe. “Wait - if you’re from around here why are you going all the way to Hogwarts? Why not Durmstrang?” Yuri pries shamelessly._

_The dark haired boy flushes. “Well… a professor from Hogwarts came to our house to tell me I was a wizard - my parents aren’t magic, see,” he says, averting his gaze from Yuri’s. “She said I could go to Durmstrang if I wanted, but that life isn’t usually easy there for students like me. Muddle born, is maybe what she called me? She said that the Wizarding world has become a lot more accepting over the last few decades, but that the adjustment is taking a bit longer at places that used to be pureblood-only, like Durmstrang. So me and my parents decided on Hogwarts.”_

_Yuri’s stomach sinks. His whole family has gone to Durmstrang for centuries, and he knows the school is desperately trying to shed its old reputation. Immediately after the war they had started admitting both female and Muggle born students, but their past is still hard to deny. In all honesty, Yuri can’t blame the boy. Looking back at him, it dawns on Yuri why the boy looks so nervous. All of this is so new to him._

_“Well, congratulations,” he says without responding to the comments about Durmstrang. “Do you need any help shopping? I’m not a student yet, but I’ll be going to Durmstrang next year and I’m from a Wizarding family, so I can probably help you find what you need. I came shopping with our family friend for his stuff just a few weeks ago.” Yuri is determined to show this boy that Muggle-hating purebloods are a dwindling minority. The other boy’s face lights up._

_“That would be great! Thank you so much! I’m Otabek Altin,” he says, extending his hand._

_“Yuri Plisetsky,” he replies, grinning and shaking Otabek’s hand. He takes the list and scans over the items that haven’t been crossed off yet, forming a plan of action. Grabbing Otabek’s other hand, he pulls the boy along toward the bookstore._  

_After a couple of hours, they’ve finally crossed off the last required item, and only the option to bring a pet to school remains._

_“Did you want to buy an owl or something?” Yuri asks as he takes a seat on a bench, tired from all the walking and helping Otabek with his bags._

_“No,” Otabek says quickly. “I have a cat at home I’m going to take with me.”_

_Yuri’s face lights up - he likes this kid. Grabbing Otabek’s hand, he yanks him off the bench and begins walking toward a side street that’s much less busy. “I have something to show you!” He says excitedly._  

_Pulling Otabek into the alley, he concentrates with all his might and spins on his heel. He feels the familiar transformation and suddenly he’s on all fours, looking up at Otabek from his snow leopard form. Although he only became an Animagus a month ago, he feels more comfortable in this skin than his own. It doesn’t hurt that he’s used every excuse he’s had to transform over the last month. Otabek’s eyes are wide but he smiles and laughs heartily as Yuri stands on his hind legs and rests his front paws on Otabek’s shoulders.Yuri silently commends him on his courage considering he’s probably never had a leopard jump on him before. Otabek reaches out and scratches Yuri behind the ear, eliciting an embarrassing purr. Yuri blinks at Otabek for a long moment, then licks his face from the bottom of his chin to the top of his forehead before prancing back a few steps and returning to his human form._

_“That was awesome!” Otabek says excitedly, wiping his face on his sleeve. “When will I learn to do that?”_

_Yuri’s face falls into an annoyed expression as he realizes Otabek has no concept of how rare and skilled Animagi are. “Otabek!” He whines. “This isn’t some cheap trick - I had to do a ton of research and get a bunch of special permissions to become an Animagus!”_

_Otabek blinks at him, clearly still not registering the depth of Yuri’s feat. “Whatever you say, Yuri. You could be the best wizard alive but all I know is that your leopard cub is adorable.”_  

_Yuri’s face turns bright red and they both drop their bags as Yuri starts to chase Otabek through the streets, yelling at him between bouts of laughter. They return to their bench once they are thoroughly tired out and have reclaimed Otabek’s school supplies. After sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Yuri’s stomach rumbles loudly._

_“I should probably get home,” he admits disappointedly, taking in the sun setting and not wanting to worry his grandpa._

_“Me too. Thanks for helping me today, Yuri,” Otabek says._

_“No problem,” he replies as he gets off the bench. “I had fun. Good luck at Hogwarts.” After exchanging a lingering look with Otabek, he walks a few steps in the direction of his house before turning around abruptly. “And by the way, Otabek, I definitely am the best wizard alive.” He turns away smirking, and waits only until he’s at the edge of the square before he transforms back into his leopard and runs home._

 

“Yuri?” He vaguely hears present day Otabek questioning him.

Snapping back to reality, he sits staring open mouthed at Otabek while a dozen thoughts war for dominance in his head. How on earth did Yuri not recognise him? Why hadn’t Otabek mentioned this sooner? Now it was even more embarrassing that Yuri had been so standoffish with him at first. As he tries to think of what to say, a realization dawns on him that stands out from all the rest, causing his stomach to clench.

“You _do_ speak Russian… I was really hoping that was just a fluke yesterday,” he begins, then immediately feels like an idiot. “Of course you speak Russian. You’re from Kazakhstan.” He closes his eyes and lowers his burning face to his hands. Otabek, on the other hand, is giggling. Despite himself, Yuri can’t help but think it’s a little bit cute.

“Guilty,” he says, not elaborating or mentioning the conversation from lunch yesterday. Yuri sighs and looks back up at him. Otabek has probably noticed how flustered he gets around him anyway, so he can’t have done too much damage. Besides, Otabek still invited him here tonight. However, he’s definitely going to give Viktor a swift kick in the spine next time he sees him.

“So yeah, that’s how I know you deserve to be chosen. Even at ten years old, you were so accomplished and passionate. When you told me you were the best wizard alive, I believed you. And I haven’t stopped believing that, either. When I looked into your leopard eyes that day, I saw the eyes of a soldier staring back at me,” Otabek says quietly. Yuri, meanwhile, has forgotten how to breathe.

“A soldier?” He gasps, and is confused when Otabek laughs.

“Well, yes, until you slobbered all over my face.”

At this, Yuri bursts out laughing, all the tension from the moment gone. While their past doesn’t change that much about their relationship on the outside, it certainly intensifies the bond that Yuri feels with Otabek. The words ‘eyes of a soldier’ drift in and out of his mind for the rest of the night as he and Otabek talk about every topic under the sun. Around one o’clock in the morning, halfway through telling a story about the first time he saw a tiger, Yuri nods off mid-sentence. His head falls onto Otabek’s shoulder, and the sleeping beauty misses the minor heart attack that it causes him.

  


October is upon them now, and classes are in full swing. Between all of his N.E.W.T. level homework and the sudden social life he seems to have acquired, Yuri doesn't even notice the month go by until he finds himself sitting in the Great Hall at supper on October 31st. As he sits underneath dozens of floating Jack-o-lanterns and flying bats, he can’t believe how quickly the night of the champion reveal came.

Yuri’s body is tense, as it has been all day. He's staring down at his full plate, pushing vegetables around with his fork. His stomach is too twisted to eat anything.

“Yuri,” He looks up at the familiar deep voice, meeting Otabek’s dark, worried gaze.

“I’m fine.” It comes out weak so he clears his throat. “They need to hurry up and announce it already.”

Otabek gives him a look that clearly states he isn't buying it, but he doesn't push Yuri. Yuri is a little surprised that in the month and a half that they have known each other that Otabek is already able to hear the truth he doesn't say aloud.

Dessert takes a painfully long time. Yuri watches as more and more students set down their cutlery. Many seem to be in the same anxious state as him - the plates full of treacle tart and pumpkin pasties are piled much higher than usual. Although Yuri knows that dinner will be over any minute, he still jumps about a foot in the air when the plates vanish. He immediately feels a steadying hand on his back from Otabek. He sinks into the touch as much as his nerves will allow. 

He looks up at the staff table for any indication that the champion choosing ceremony is about to begin, but the only way he can tell it isn’t a normal night is by the stress evident on the faces of Yakov, Lilia, the Mahoutokoro professor, and several of the Hogwarts professors. McGonagall looks calm, but Yuri guesses that she doesn’t wear her emotions on her sleeve. He jumps again as the doors to hall bang open and the lights begin to dim. Whipping his head around, he sees the Goblet of Fire gliding across the floor on its stand, followed closely by Professor Flitwick, who has his wand raised. When the Goblet reaches the staff table, it stills.

Yuri waits with bated breath as McGonagall comes around to stand in front of the Goblet. The hall falls silent when she opens her mouth to speak.

“As you all know, tonight the three champions will be chosen to compete in the Tri-”

The fire within the Goblet suddenly turns from blue to blazing red, and McGonagall’s words are drowned out as it noisily shoots a piece of paper towards the ceiling. Yuri doesn’t breathe at all during the impossibly long time that it takes the paper to fall into McGonagall’s outstretched hand, and his heart hammers painfully against his ribcage. He feels faint as she opens her mouth again.

“The champion for Mahoutokoro...” Yuri breathes again at this, “is Yuuri Katsuki!”

The hall erupts into massive applause as Yuri blinks, processing the name that was just called out. He then swivels in his seat to look at the other Yuuri. Viktor has already essentially jumped into his lap and is attempting to hug the shocked boy senseless.

“I’m so proud of you Yuuri!” He exclaims. “I _told_ you it would be you! How could it ever be anyone else?”

Yuuri, clearly overwhelmed, blushes and hugs Viktor back, laughing. Their whole group is leaning over each other to give him high-fives and claps on the back, and Phichit is furiously snapping pictures of the whole moment. Yuri’s eyes meet the new champion’s briefly, and Yuri inclines his head, hoping that his expression conveys his congratulations. Suddenly, the flames turn red again and the hall goes silent immediately. Yuri’s stomach plummets again as he watches the trajectory of a second piece of paper.

“The champion for Hogwarts…” he feels Otabek stiffen beside him, and suddenly he is nervous not only for himself, “is Otabek Altin!" 

“YES!” Yuri feels himself shout as he punches the air triumphantly, not completely realizing what he’s doing. Blushing furiously but not truly caring, he turns around to Otabek. Through all of the deafening applause, the groans from students who weren’t chosen, and the shock of being the new Hogwarts champion, Otabek still seems to only have eyes for Yuri. He smiles down warmly at him as his eyes gleam with excitement, and Yuri’s heart does a flip in his chest that has nothing to do with nerves. Before he can stop himself, he crushes a surprised Otabek in a hug, ignoring the sniggering of their friends.

He hears the hall go quiet again and whips back around to see the red flames once more. His heart beats harder than ever. This is it. He watches the paper fly out of the Goblet, panicking as it moves too fast and too slow all at once. His vision starts to blur around the edges as McGonagall reads the paper.

“And finally, the champion for Durmstrang is…” Yuri grits his teeth and digs his nails into his palms without realizing what he’s doing.

“Yuri Plisetsky!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading the first chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
